Soulémon
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: What if instead of weapons, Maka, Black Star, and Kid get pokemon? Now, they don't fight witches and kishins, but the Kishin Cult and Team Salem instead while still fighting to be pokemon masters. In a new region with new rules, gym leaders, and even new pokemon, The Soul Eater characters go on a grand pokemon adventure of their own. Has blood and violence. Rated T-ish.
1. Soul Eater, I Choose You

**Chapter 1: Soul Eater, I Choose You**

 **Summary: Maka gets her first pokemon**

A young girl sat at a desk reading a book on her favorite subject: Pokemon. Her excited green eyes scrolled past all of the words printed about each and every of the 135 pokemon around. She put her dirty-blonde hair back into a ponytail so it didn't disturb her reading. 'Tomorrow,' she thought, 'tomorrow I'll get my first pokemon. With it, I'll become a pokemon master just like my mama. I just can't decide what type I want. They're all so good!'

As she was sitting, lost in thought, her bed room door creaked open and a man walked in. He had straight red hair and blue eyes. "Maka, you excited for your big day?"

The girl, Maka, didn't look at the man. "Yep," she answered simply.

"You know, if you go on a big journey to all the gyms in Jotai, you won't be see your old papa as much." he said.

"I'm okay with that."

Maka's dad's jaw dropped. "You won't miss me at all?"

"No."

Small tears formed in his eyes. "Do you at least know which pokemon you'll get?"

"Not a scyther."

A scyther popped out of the only pokeball at the man's waist. "Scyther syth?" the scyther asked, sounding offended.

Maka closed her book. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night… Come on Arisa, let's go."

"Scyther," the scyther said and followed its master out.

* * *

Maka walked excited down the paved road. The huge smile on Maka's face turned into a scowl of annoyance as a loud "Yahoo!" echoed around her. Maka stopped walking as a boy about the same age as her leaped off of one of the tall buildings and landed on his feet in front of her. His spiky blue hair bounced as he jumped into a standing position.

"So you're finally getting a pokemon, eh?" the boy asked. An eevee with black tipped ears climbed out of the boys shirt and moved to his shoulder.

"Yeah," Maka said and started walking again. "and unlike you, I'll actually catch other pokemon afterward."

The boy followed her. "I don't need anymore pokemon than Tsubaki. Just the two of us will beat every pokemon trainer out there, even the elite four won't stand a chance against the mighty team of Black Star and Tsubaki!" the boy boasted with a huge smile on his face.

"Eev," Tsubaki pured quietly, but happily.

Maka giggled. "Yeah, sure. Tell me, exactly how trainer tokens have you gotten?" She asked.

Black Star's smile immediately faded. "Not like you've got any either."

"I don't have a pokemon!"

Black Star scoffed. "Always with the excuses," he said rolling his eyes.

Maka was going to glare at him, but she saw Lord Death's pokemon playground out of the corner of her eye. "I'm going to get my pokemon, don't you have training or something?"

Black Star smiled again. "Me and Tsubaki are gonna take down the entire Kishin Cult!"

Maka looked skeptical. "Good luck with that."

"With skills like ours, who needs luck. See ya!" With that, Black Star ran in the opposite direction and Tsubaki went back into his shirt. Maka continued her walk

* * *

"Ah, Maka Albarn, I can't believe you're already ten! Ready to choose your first pokemon?" a large cloaked figure with a cartoonish skull mask asked. His voice was silly and very cheerful.

"Yes, Lord Death sir," The young girl answered. "Which pokemon do I get to choose from?"

A large white hand appeared from his cloak with three pokeballs held between his hands. They opened and a red light shone out of all of them. Suddenly, in front of Maka stood a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, and a Charmander.

"Wow," Maka mumbled. Her eyes shined with excitement. "How did you get all of them to be girls?

"Well, I don't know how he does it, but despite the 87.5% chance of male, Spirit can find female pokemon easily!" Lord Death answered.

Maka's face fell. "He caught them?"

"Of course. Your father has a real eye for great pokemon."

"That's not the only thing he has an eye for…" Maka mumbled as she looked to the side.

"So, which pokemon would you like?" Lord Death asked.

Maka looked at the three pokemon in front of her, then looked at Lord Death. "Is there any starter pokemon that weren't caught by my father. Preferably a male one too. I don't want him to try and steal my pokemon."

"Well," Lord Death put a large white hand on where his chin would be if it wasn't covered. "There is one that could be used as a starter. A poke egg hatched recently and had an Absol. I assume it's the child of mine and your father's absols, but neither of us have officially caught it yet. It is male, however. Would you like that?"

Maka smiled. "That'd be great."

Lord Death sounded like he was smiling wide as he said "Excellent," but it was impossible to tell for sure. "I'll go get it." The cloaked man disappeared into the other room and reappeared with an absol in his large hands. He placed it in front of Maka, then handed her a pokeball. "You know what to do, right?"

"Of course, sir. But I don't have to weaken him, do I?"

"Probably not."

Maka stared at the pokemon. "Okay, here I go." She threw the ball, but it missed the disaster pokemon. Maka's face started turning red. "I… I missed…"

The Absol rolled it's red eyes. "Sol," it mumbled as it walked over to the pokeball. It tapped it's head against it, opening it, and making a red glow consume and absorb it. After three shakes, the pokeball pinged; the Absol successfully captured.

Maka, still a little flustered from her failure, walks over to the pokeball and releases the pokemon from within.

"Are you going to nickname your Absol?" Lord Death asked.

"Well, it's tradition, isn't it?" She asked rhetorically. "The question is what should I name him?" She hesitantly was about to pet her new pokemon, but once she did, it's fur was soft and warm.

"Sol sol," the Absol said and moved it's head from Maka's hand.

Maka's face fell at her new pokemon's apparent feelings of her.

"Don't take that too personal," Lord Death said, "It does that to its own parents too."

"Sol," the Absol agreed.

"Why isn't he saying just sol instead of absol?" Maka asked.

"It's been doing that since it was hatched," Lord Death answered.

"Sol."

"Okay," the young girl said, "Why don't I name you Soul then, but spelled like the essence of a person rather than like Absol. Would you like that?"

The Absol smiled with it's abnormally sharp teeth. "Sol," it said compliently.

"Okay then, your name is now Soul. Together, we'll fight and receive people's trainer tokens. Then we'll take on gym battles, starting with Lord Death's."

Lord Death laughed, putting Maka's attention on him instead of her new pokemon. "Maka, you can't start with me. Try starting with the leader of Mortality City, it's not too far from here."

Maka looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess the best gym leader in Jotai is a bit of an outlandish goal for a first badge."

"Sol ol sol," Soul said, probably agreeing.

"I'll still battle you, but after you get all the other seven badges, kay?"

"Okay," Maka responded, "But watch out, we'll be great by then, right Soul?"

"Sol."

"Good!" Lord Death said. "Here's your first five pokeballs." Maka put them in the bag that was slung across her shoulder, "And here's your first five trainer tokens. Set them as your own and you'll be a real pokemon trainer."

Maka took those too. "Thank you Lord Death. We'll make you proud, right Soul?"

"Sol."

"Just remember Maka: stay safe, train hard, and most importantly, have fun."

Maka smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." As Maka and Soul left on their pokemon journey, another kid, slightly older than Maka. He had a Minun and a Plusle next to him. The kid had jet black hair, but with three pure white stripes that wrap only around the left side of his head. The kid had yellow eyes and pale skin. His clothes were black, white, and suit-like with black matching devices on each wrist. The pokemon beside him were unique too. Their tails were identically shaped, looking like a Plusle's tail usually would, but with a shorter extrusion on the top.

"Ah, Kid, welcome back!" Lord Death said, "How was Alola?"

"It was torture. Things like Diglett and Vulpix where completely different and terrible. I caught a Rattata and Meowth because they were dark type, but I hate them. Not to mention they somehow made Grimer and Muk worse, even if they're dark type now."

"Plusle plus," the Plusle complained.

The Minun laughed. "Miinuuun~" it giggled.

"I see," Lord Death responded, "Did you still beat the trails?"

Kid lifted his arms to show the two yellow diamond shaped crystals with faint outlines of thunder bolts on them. "It was incredibly hard to get two electrium Zs, so I had to settle for getting only one darkium Z and one normalium Z. After that, I couldn't stand the sight of Alola anymore, so we headed back."

"Well, did Liz and Patty at least have fun?"

The Plusle shrugged. "Plusle," it said.

The Minun smiled widely. "Miiiin!"

"Well, we just dropped by to give you these," Kid said. He handed Lord Death three pokeballs. "Alolan Rattata, Meowth, and, as much as I hate it, alolan grimer. All dark types." The kid started heading towards the door, but Lord Death stopped him.

"Wait, Kiddo, I have a job for you."

Kid looked at the death god. "What kind of job?"

 **A/N: This is what I think it'll be like if instead of weapons, there were pokemon. Also, if they were all three years younger. Of course, it's not exact, like how Spirit is a person, but the changes were made for story purposes. I'll use mostly the pokemon from generation three, but this is a new region with new rules, gym leaders, and eventually new pokemon. Trainer tokens are sort of like souls, but different. I'll explain them better in later chapters. Next chapter will be a pokeized version of the first three episodes. You could recommend chapter ideas if you'd like and I will consider them, but they might not make it in. Please review, as the journey continues.**


	2. The Triple Adventure

**Chapter 2: The Triple Adventure**

 **Summary: Maka tries to catch a new pokemon, Black Star tries to take on some members of The Kishin Cult, and Kid tries to restore balance to the dessert.**

"Okay Soul, we need to become stronger if we want to defeat gym leaders," Maka said as she walked with her pokemon companion by her side.

"Sol," Soul agreed.

"Yep, and the best way to boost your team's power is to expand your team. Black Star doesn't listen and refuses to catch more pokemon, but we're better than Black Star, aren't we?"

Soul looked at her questioningly. Maka laughed. "Oh yeah, you haven't met Black Star yet, have you. I think you'd like him."

Soul nodded.

Just then, Maka stopped, so Soul did too. "Sol?"

The young girl looked at the edge of the city at her feet. "I've never left Death City," She said. "They always say it's not safe out there without pokemon." Her gaze shifted to her pokemon and she smiled. "Everything's all different now. Come on Soul, let's go catch a pokemon!"

Soul smiled and nodded. The two ran out of the city together into the dessert. They ran all the way out of the sand and into a forest

"Forested and other gassy areas have lots of pokemon. Already the chances of running into a pokemon in this forest is 73%. Keep your eyes open for pokemon."

"Sol," Soul said.

They walked in silence until Soul stopped walking. Maka stopped to and looked at it. "What's wrong Soul?"

"Sol."

Maka looked in the same direction as her partner to see an abandoned house. "A house? Strong pokemon love to live in houses. I bet there's pokemon in there. We should sneak in, we don't want to scare away the pokemon."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Sol sol sol, sol sol."

"What are you saying?" Maka asked.

"Sol," the absol said. It then jumped through the nearest window.

"Soul!" Maka scolded.

Inside, Soul jumped face first into a Skitty. The absol's eyes went wide and its nosebleed as the Skitty's cute charm took effect. "S...sol…" it mumbled.

The skitty smiled coyly. "An absol huh?" The skitty said.

'Y-you can talk?' Soul asked

"Skitty."

Maka climbed through the window. "Soul, you idiot!" She yelled. She ripped Soul off of the skitty. "You can't just barge into places! You could scare away the…" She looked to her side, "the skitty." A determined smile spread across her face. "Skitty, you're going to be mine. Soul!"

Maka looked at her pokemon, which tilted its head back as its nose bleeds some more.

Maka sighed. "Soul, use scratch."

"Sol," Soul agree. He jumped to his feet and started charging, his claws bared, but he became infatuated with love and couldn't attack.

Maka growled as the skitty laughed. "Okay then," Maka said. 'Absols only know scratch and leer until level nine,' she thought, 'those two moves are useless. Only if Soul knew' "Oh, I know! Soul, use faint attack!"

"Sol!" Soul said. He approached the skitty disarmingly, then threw a suckerpunch at it. The Skitty fell backwards, then looked at them in shock. "Huh?" it asked.

"Shocked? Soul here is an egg pokemon, so he learned faint attack from my papa's absol. It never misses, not even if the absol is infatuated. Use faint attack again!"

"Sol!"

The skitty opened its mouth and a purple ball appeared in front of it. Before Soul could attack, the orb hit and knocked out the charging pokemon.

"No, Soul," Maka sighed. She returned Soul to his pokeball. "No, it can't be." She ran away to the pokecenter in Death City.

The Skitty didn't even care about not getting her money or trainer token for winning, she was more concerned about who she won to. "I've never seen an absol with faint attack," it purred, "I need it."

* * *

Maka stood in front of the abandoned house in the forest and released Soul.

"Sol," he said.

"Be quiet, here she comes."

The skitty came walking out of the house, so Maka and Soul his behind a tree. The skitty still saw them and jumped onto Soul. 'I want you Absol!' it said in poke language.

Souls nosebleed and he fell over, unconscious. Maka sighed.

* * *

"Alright Soul, that skitty is strong. We need to defeat it. If I can't defeat a Skitty, I could never surpass papa. It used shadow ball, which is a ghost type move. You're a dark type so it shouldn't be very effective. With our training, it shouldn't knock you out so easily," Maka said. She raised a piece of paper with words scribbled all over it. "So as long as we stick to this plan-"

Soul bit the paper out of his trainer's hand and put it on the floor. It scratched an 'X' over it.

"What, you don't like my plan?"

"Sol," Soul nodded

"Fine, then what should we do, Mr. smart pokemon?"

Soul lifted a paw and made the claws shine.

"Well, you perv, that won't work! I'm your trainer, you have to listen to me and my plan! We're a team!" Maka whined

"Sol sol," Soul replied

"You need to listen or that skitty-"

"Skiiiitty~" The skitty purred. Maka and Soul looked beside them and saw the skitty sitting there. The skitty opened its mouth again, but instead of saying Skitty, it let out a charming cry. It emotionally damaged the two, and fainted Soul.

* * *

Maka finally started a typical pokemon battle with the wild skitty. It used facade, but Soul dodged it. It looked at Maka for further instruction but she just stood there with her arms crossed. "Sol?"

"Go on, defeat her with your nose bleeds. You wouldn't listen to me anyway. Men are all the same, even pokemon."

Soul looked angrily at his trainer. "Sol sol sol!"

The skitty smiled coyly. 'Now absol, if you're going to fight her, why don't you fight from my side? _I_ won't fight with you."

Soul looked at it in contemplation.

"Hey, what are you doing? Just because I don't understand you doesn't mean I don't have a say! Soul's my pokemon!"

The skitty glared at Maka. "Skit." It made a shadow ball and through it over Soul and at Maka. She dodged it.

"Hey, that against the rules!"

"Skiitty!" The skitty exclaimed happily and shot another shadow ball at Maka. She ducked behind Soul to avoid it.

"Faint attack," Maka comanded.

Before Soul moved, the skitty jumped and used facade on the floor, which made Maka and soul fly up to the second story. Maka jumped up and looked at the giant dent in the floor. "She's so strong. To strong for us. What should we do Soul?"

The absol stood stone faced and silent.

"Soul?" Maka questioned, "Soul, what's wrong?"

The skitty joined them on the second story and it stared at Soul. The dark type smiled, baring its spiky teeth.

The skitty shot another shadow ball at Maka, which she avoided. "Soul, our turn, use faint attack!"

Soul did nothing but make its smile fall, letting the skitty shoot another shadow ball, and letting Maka narrowly dodged another attack. "Soul, what are you doing?"

Soul looked at Maka, then turned back to the Skitty. "Sol." It strode towards the skitty, which smiled wider and more evil than before.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

Soul started cuddly with the skitty, its nose bleeding and hearts for eyes. "Soooool!"

"What? You must have used a dirty move to get Soul to ignore me. A super-charm or something!"

Soul shook its head. "Sol sol." it said. It looked at the skitty. "Sol sol sol," it lovingly cooed, then it glared at Maka. "Sol sol sol," it angrily barked.

"B-but I caught you…"

Soul scoffed. "Sol, sol."

Maka couldn't understand directly what he said, but she released the ball she threw missed. Soul caught himself. Tears formed in the young girl's eyes. She looked down, her hair covering her face. "You… you men…" she muttered. Visions of her father cheating on her mom flashed before her eyes. "I thought pokemon where different, but I was wrong." More visions passed, more memories. "You don't care about anybody but yourselves. Always leaving one person for another, like they're objects." Visions. "We were supposed to be different Soul!" She yelled. "You were my first pokemon! The bond between the first pokemon and their trainer is supposed to be special! I've waited ten years for you! I named you! I rushed back and forth between pokecenters for you! Trained you! And this is the thanks I get? Abandoning me? Making it so I could never become a pokemon master? I trusted you! I WISH YOU AND ALL OTHER MEN WOULD JUST DIE!" Tears started streaming down her face. "Why do you men have to cheat? Don't you know who it hurts? Who it tears apart?"

Soul shrugged. "Sol sol," it said and smiled sweetly at Maka, "Sol." It turned to the skitty, which looked surprised, and used hyper beam.

The dust from the old house was blowing up, making Maka cough, as Soul ran by her side again.

"Thank you, Soul," Maka smiled slightly.

When the dust cleared, the skitty was gone. "I-I guess we fainted it." Maka looked at Soul. "Do you feel all the experience points?"

"SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Soul started yelling like it was super powerful, "ll…" it finished pathetically.

"What? But it was such a high level and we fainted it!"

"Sskkiiiiitt~" The skitty purred as it popped out of Maka's backpack, spilling pokeballs on the floor.

"Hey! How did-"

The skitty jumped out of Maka's backpack and touched a pokeball, going inside it. It shook. Shook. Shook. Captured.

Maka grabbed the ball with the skitty. "I caught the skitty?" She questioned. A huge smile spread across her face. "I caught the skitty!" She rejoiced jumping up and down.

"Sol," Soul added happily.

"Come on out, Skitty!" Maka said. She released her newly caught pokemon.

"Skit."

"Should I nickname you?" Maka asked it. "It's customary to nickname your first pokemon, and you're my first caught pokemon. So what do you say?"

"Skit!" the skitty nodded.

Maka closed her eyes as she smiled. "Okay, what should I name you?"

"Blaire," the skitty answered.

Maka opened her eyes in surprise. "What?"

"Skitty."

The little girl shook her head. "I must be hearing things. What do you think of the name Blaire?"

The skitty jumped up onto Maka's shoulder. "Skiitttyyyy~!"

"Alrighty then, Blaire it is. Blaire, return," Maka said. She returned the skitty to its pokeball. "You too Soul."

"Sol."

She did the same to the absol. Maka looked at the two pokeballs, one in each hand. She threw her hands up. "I have two pokemon!" She rejoiced. "That's even more than Black Star! Where has he been anyway?" She gave up on the thought and started putting her pokeballs back in her backpack, but she noticed something was missing. "Wait, where's all my trainer tokens!?"

Blaire laughed mischievously from its pokeball.

 **~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~elsewhere~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~**

Black Star was crouching in a vent, his Eevee beside him, watching the scene below. There where about 30 trainers sitting around a table counting their thousands of stolen trainer tokens and laughing, each with six pokemon by their sides. They all wore matching red uniforms with two black Ks on them.

"Thirty," Black Star whispered, "Each with six pokemon."

"Eev," Tsubaki confirmed.

"That's only 208 pokemon against us? Easy."

"Eev?" the pokemoned questioned her partner's math.

"They don't stand a chance. Rule of pokebattling number 1: Dodge and wait for an opening to attack your target. Rule of pokebattling number 2: align yourself with your target, and deduce their thoughts and actions before they make them. Get the type advantage. Rule of pokebattling number 3: Think smart and take out your target before they know what's going on and attack back. Tsubaki, baton pass, Jolteon."

"Eevee," Tsubaki agreed. It then glowed a dull pink and appeared as an electric type, still with black tipped ears. "Jolteon."

Black Star smiled. "Let's go." He jumped out on the vent with his pokemon close behind. "YAAAHHOOOOOO!" He yells, alerting all the pokemon and trainers. The kid lands on the table, Tsubaki landing after him. "I AM THE GREAT POKEMON MASTER BLACK STAR! I'VE COME TO GET ALL YOUR TRAINER TOKENS!"

"JOLTEON!" Tsubaki yelled at him

The members of the Kishin Cult looked at each other, then pointed at Black Star in unison. An array of attacks were all called, and all used. The 'pokemon master' started running in circles to avoid the attacks. Since Tsubaki was much faster, it put Black Star onto its back and started running around for him. "Tsubaki, smoke screen!"

"Jol!" Tsubaki agreed. It glowed again, becoming an eevee and knocking Black Star off its back, then glowed once more and became a flareon with black on the tip of its ears. Smoke erupted from its mouth, filling the room, letting Black Star and Tsubaki escape.

The Kishins coughed until the smoke cleared. "Where'd they go?" some asked. "What was up with that eevee?" asked others.

The boss of the group didn't care about any of that, however. All he cared about was the news he was getting. A grunt was telling him that they found a rare and powerful pokemon with hundreds of trainer tokens. The grunt also mentioned something much more valuable than the tokens and the pokemon.

The boss smiled. "No matter how strong, that pokemon can't resist us all," the boss laughed. "That little Angela will be mine."

Black Star laughed too. He was eavesdropping from the vents. "Hear that Tsubaki? Rare pokemon. Trainer tokens! POWERFUL! YAHOO! I'M GOING TO BEAT THAT POKEMON! LET'S GO!" Black star yelled.

"Eeeeveeeee," Tsubaki tried to argue, but Black Star couldn't understand it, so he ran away without responding. His pokemon sighed and followed.

* * *

Many hours, wrong turns, and battles with wild pokemon later, Black Star finally reaches where the Kishins where talking about. It was a small castle like place in the middle of the forest. There were uncountable trainer tokens that were all around, but the Kishin Cult members were nowhere to be found. Outside stood a unique looking pokemon.

It was bird like, most similar to a goose. Its legs were black with brown bands all over them and its wings were brown like a trench coat. The very long, flat, and sharp beak of this pokemon was shining, and gray. Pure steel. The rest of the pokemon had a dull yellow color.

It fluffed its metal feathers. "Gachana," it said.

Blackstar's deep green eyes shined. "Woah! What's that pokemon!?"

"Eevee," Tsubaki responded.

"I'm going to call it Black Star the Pokemon, and I'm going to defeat it! Baton pass Vaporeon!"

Tsubaki looked at the metal bird then back at Black Star. "Eev," it sighed. It glowed and turned into a Vaporeon, black on the edge of its fins.

"Okay, now dive!"

The vaporeon nodded. The floor became water and Tsubaki jumped into it. As his pokemon swan through the ground, Black Star hopped in front of the unique pokemon. "Yahooo! We're gonna beat you!"

"Gach," the pokemon said. It spread its wings and flew high in the sky. The floor became water and Tsubaki dashed out at nothing, the gachana was too high.

"Vap?" It questioned, but just then the metal bird flew down and rammed into Black Star's pokemon. "Oreon!" It cried in pain.

Black Star gasped. "Tsubaki!" he exclaimed, then glared at the gachana. It used a wing to point away from the castle, but the young trainer ignored it. "You'll pay for that, Black Star the Pokemon! Tsubaki!"

"Vap," it said. It recovered while Black Star was rambling.

"You see, I'm the best pokemon trainer who ever lived! If the elite four were to meet me, they would shake in their boots because I'm so great! You don't stand a chance against me and Tsubaki! Aurora beam!"

Tsubaki inhaled deeply and, through its mouth, bursted a rainbow colored beam that attacked the metal goose.

It shook it off and pointed away again. "Gachana, ga."

"What, trying to get us to run away? Not happening! I know I'm too great for you to handle. Aurora beam again!"

Tsubaki nodded and did as told, hitting the gachana once more. Once more, it brushed it off. "Ana," it growled. It's wings flailed out and the feathers turned into a plethora of katanas that fell all around them.

"What? I've never seen that move before," Black Star said.

"Vaporeon," Tsubaki agreed.

The bird pokemon thrusted at the bubble jet pokemon and used its sharp beak as a drill in a corkscrew attack. The defending pokemon cried out in pain.

"No, Tsubaki," Black Star exclaimed. He slid to his knees and grabbed his pokemon. "Are you okay?"

It turned back into an eevee. "Eev," it said softly.

"Look at what you did!" Black Star yelled at the rare pokemon.

It shook its head and pointed at itself. "Gachana hana han." it said defensively. It pointed accusingly at Black Star. In a harsh tone, it said "Gacha! Gachana gach!" It crossed its wings. "Gachana."

Black Star looked at the Gachana, then back down at the eevee. It staggered to its feet. "Eev."

The trainer glanced back to the rare pokemon and narrowed his eyes determinedly. 'Rule of pokebattling number 1: Dodge and wait for an opening to attack your target,' though Black Star. He stood up. 'He's just waiting there… Rule of pokebattling number 2: align yourself with your target, and deduce their thoughts and actions before they make them. Get the type advantage. It has wings so it must be a flying type, weak to electric.' "Tsubaki, baton pass, Jolteon."

"Eev." It used the said move and became the speedy electric type.

'Rule of pokebattling number 3:' he thought, 'Think smart and take out your target before they know what's going on and attack back.' "Double team."

Jolteon nodded and the suddenly multiplied into a giant circle around Gachana. It looked at all the Jolteons in confusion. Suddenly, it couldn't see Black Star either. That was until he lunged into it with such a great speed, it knocked it over. "Quick attack," Black Star said. Before the Gachana could counter, the boy slammed into it. "Secret power," he said.

The rare pokemon looked at him in shock. It was about to attack back, but couldn't. It was paralyzed.

Black Star smirked. "Dynamic punch!" He exclaimed. He uppercutted the pokemon, confusing it in the process. While it was high in the air, The trainer looked to his jolteon, ignoring all the fakes. "Thunder!"

"Jol." The jolteons combined back into one, then its spikes pointed more outward. Thunder clouds suddenly appeared and struck down the Gachana.

When the clouds cleared, the pokemon was obviously close to unconsciousness, but it still managed it stand up.

"Alright Tsubaki, now let's finish it off. Thundersho-" Black Star started, but he got interrupted by a loud "wait!"

A little girl with a Kecleon hat and matching dress came running out of the castle, then stood in front of the injured rare pokemon with tears in her eyes. She couldn't be any older than five.

"Gachana," it protested, but the girl held her ground.

"You're so mean!" she yelled. "Why did you attack my Mifune like that? It didn't do anything to you!"

Black Star blinked in surprise. "A… a little girl…"

"Jolteon?" Tsubaki seemed equally surprised.

"It protects me from the evil Kishins because I'm too young to battle. They keep coming to take me away, but you can't faint Mifune! You just can't you big meany!"

Black Star looked down at the girl in front of him. She ran up and started punching him, her fists were weak and painless. He turned around.

"Come on Tsubaki, let's leave," Black Star said. This surprised the Jolteon even more than the girl. "A pokemon like that is way more powerful than it acted. It was going easy on me, probably since it knows that I'd have to run through this huge forest without a useable pokemon. I'm just returning a favor. Besides, It's not very impressive to say you defeated a baby-sitter pokemon." He started walking away, returning his pokemon in the process.

"Yeah, you'd better run you big meany!" the girl yelled. She then immediately started hugging the hurt Gachana. She picked it up and ran inside the castle.

"Now what to do with all these trainer tokens?" Black Star asked himself.

* * *

"You're giving me all these trainer tokens?" Lord Death asked "But you lost all of yours."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't defeat all those trainers, so it's not proof that I'm the best pokemon trainer ever," Black Star told him.

"Yes, but, well," Lord Death was at a loss for words.

"Don't sweat it, old-timer, just do what you do and give them to new trainers, kay?"

"Okay," He said. The god of death know how stubborn Black Star was, and therefore know how lost of a cause it would be to change his mind.

"Awesome!" Black Star smiled. He released Tsubaki.

"Eevee~"

"Come on Tsubaki, lets go battle Maka and get her trainer tokens!"

"Eeeev!"

The two ran off laughing.

"Hmm," Lord Death thought out loud, since he was alone, "Maka and Black Star would be great training partners for Kid. I wonder how he's doing anyway…"

 **~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~earlier~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~**

"What kind of job?" asked the black and white haired boy, Kid.

"Well, all the other regions are getting these cool things called pokedexes, have you heard of them?" Lord Death asked

"Of course."

"Plusle plusle plus," the plusle complained.

"If you're talking about the rotom dex, it wasn't that annoying Liz," Kid mumbled to his pokemon. It rolled its eyes.

"Plus."

"Well, anyway, I want a pokedex for the pokemon in Jotai. Our regional specific pokemon haven't been documented yet into any books, so I think a pokedex would fix that. You could also fill out entrees for pokemon in other regions too, just any pokemon in Jotai. What do you say?"

Kid thought about it for a second then shrugged. "Why not."

"Excellent," Lord Death said. He brought out this black and white rectangular piece of machinery. "I colored it for you. I have the perfect place for you to start filling it out!"

Kid took the pokedex out of the gym leader's hand. "Shouldn't I start with an entry on Plusle, Minun, and Murkrow?"

"Well, yes, but after that there's been some weird things are happening in the northern dessert's shrine, and I think it's due to a pokemon. Go check it out and wright about it in your fancy new pokedex. When you come back, you can wright about all of the pokemon we have here."

Kid smiled. "Alright. I love the shines anyway, they're so symmetrical. I won't let you down Father. Liz, Patty, let's go." He lifted two luxury balls, which the two electric types went into. He pulled from his white backpack on his back a skateboard with a skull picture on the bottom. He jumped on and it raised off the ground, flying. The luxury balls went on his belt, symmetrically, and he put the new pokedex into his pack. "We'll be back before you know it." The twelve year old was about to dash off on his skateboard, but he landed instead. "But first I need to make sure my room has kept it's perfect symmetry." He put his board back and ran to his room.

It was a long time until he landed his board in front of this giant pyramid, but that wasn't because of his mode of travel. "It's so beautiful!" Kid goggled.

His plusle and minun came out of their pokeballs without being summoned, the minun was further forward than it's partner. This caught the boys attention. He glared at the blue and yellow pokemon. "Patty, we've talked about this," he lectured, "Always come out of your pokeball in a 20 degree angle, or else you and your sister won't be in perfect sync anymore. It's ruining the symmetry."

Patty stared at him wide eyed and innocent while Liz sighed. "Plusle plusle?"

"Of course it's the right time to talk about this, it's always the right time. Symmetry is key: everything must be aesthetically pleasing," Kid started.

Liz already looked annoyed. "Plusle plus…"

"That's why I chose the two of you to be my first pokemon. Double and triple battles are becoming more and more common, but throwing two pokemon out to battle that are completely different will ruin the symmetry. Since having two of the exact same pokemon on a team would be useless, you two are the best I'll get at having symmetrical double battles. You're tails are unique, making you more symmetrical than the usual plusles and minuns." Kid looked at the floor irritatedly. "But even without Patty messing up the angles, you're symmetry isn't perfect." the boy grabbed a cheek of both the cheering pokemon. "You're cheeks, for instance, still are horribly asymmetrical to each other, just like average plusles and minuns."

Liz looked furious as she shocked her trainer. He let go of the pokemon's cheeks. "Plusle plusle plus!" Liz yelled. She jumped onto Kid's shoulder then pointed to the stripes in his hair. "Plusle usle plus!"

He looked more hurt by his plusle's word than its shock. "You're right, I'm hideous!" he cried. He went onto the floor. "Why do the stripes only wrap around the left side of my head? It's disgusting. Dirty. I deserve to go back to Unova just so I can be eaten by a Garbodor and never seen again! Asymmetrical garbage eating asymmetrical garbage! Or while I'm there I'll have an Emboar burn me to death since I'm a hideose swine that doesn't deserve life!"

Patty laughed happily at its trainers misery as Liz started regretting the shock. "Pluusslllle," it whined before it and the minun stood by Kids side. They started patting him comfortingly.

"Plusle plusle plusle plus," Liz said reassuringly.

"Min! Minun minun," Patty agreed.

Kid looked up at his pokemon, his eyes shaking like they were about to cry. "You don't think I should go back to unova just to be killed? Really?"

The plusle's red and yellow head shook as it gave a small smile. "Plusle sle plusle."

Patty smiled wider than its sister and gave a thumbs up. "Minun un min!"

The young death god jumped to his feet. "Alright, let's go." He started walking inside with his pokemon following. Not long after, Liz and Patty where taking lead since there was no turns or anything like that.

"Strange," Kid said, getting his pokemon's attention, "Usually this place is filled with sandshrew, sandslash, and other ground type pokemon. I wonder where they all are."

Patty shrugged. "Miinuun," it said, sounding a lot like 'I don't know'.

That seemed to remind Patty of something. It started talking to its sister a lot while Liz, looking around in fear, was replying from time to time. Kid walked behind in thought and silence. After a while, he stopped. Liz looked back at him. "Plusle?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe the picture above my bed is tilted slightly to the right…"

Liz flailed her arms out in frustration. "PLUSLE PLUSLE!"

"I know I checked before we left, but what if I'm right? I can't fight if my room is an asymmetrical mess!"

"Plusle!"

"But I'm worrying about it."

"Pluusle!" Liz demanded. It grabbed it's trainer and started dragging him across the floor. It was easier than expected since Kid was incredibly light for his age, but they still weren't getting very far very fast. Patty helped it's sister drag Kid while laughing.

"I'm worrying about it I'm worrying about it I'm worrying about it I'm worrying about it," Kid was chanting as he was forcefully dragged across the floor.

"Plusle," Liz argued. It didn't interrupt Kid's chanting; if anything it made him say it faster.

The two went back and forth with Patty still laughing. It stopped once they saw a cloaked figure that was too short and long to be a human. The cloak itself was dark purple with a fancy looking dark green S on it.

Liz screamed, letting go of its trainer in the process. Patty jumped forward to be right in front of the cloaked thing. "Miiiiiin," it laughed.

"Plusle plusle," Liz said, its voice shaking. "Plu-" It looked back to not see Kid, but instead see his Murkrow with a note in its mouth.

"Krow," it said, dropping the note. Liz picked it up and read it.

'Dear Liz and Patty,' it read, 'I couldn't stop worrying about it, so I went home to fix it. I left Murkrow here to give a type advantage. Still, watch out for ground type pokemon, electric attacks won't affect them. Sincerely, Death the Kid.'

Liz's eye twitched. "Plusss," it whined.

A faint "Mag," drew all three of the pokemon's attention back to the cloaked one. Multiple identical cloaked creatures appeared behind the first. "Mag," they all bellowed together.

"Plusle," Liz mumbled.

"Minun," Patty agreed happily.

"Murkrow," Murkrow nodded.

The three of them narrowed their eyes at the cloaked pokemon. Liz's tail hardened into metal, Patty's blue hands started glowing, and Murkrow's wings fluffed out. They attacked the cloaked figures murciosly with very little direction, but the pokemon didn't attack back, they just hopped. It took a while, but they fainted all of them.

"Pllussle," Liz whined

Patty smiled and painted ahead of them. "Minnun."

Liz shook her head vigorously. "Plusle plusle plusle sle!" it whined in fear.

Its sister laughed. "Minun mi." The blue cheering pokemon started marching onward. Liz looked at Murkrow for help, but it only shrugged and followed Patty. Liz sighed and followed the other pokemon reluctantly

* * *

Kid started skating down the hallway to reunite with his pokemon. Eventually he came across fainted cloaked pokemon and it took every ounce of restraint he had to not clean up the mess. He just got lectured by his father while he was trying to check the painting and he didn't want another one. He didn't even notice how weirdly shaped the cloaked pokemon were.

After a while, the hallway opened into a large room. There was an ugly old woman with a dark purple uniform that had a green S to match the random pokemon's cloaks. A purple pointed had was also on her head. Next to her was a huge pokemon floating in the air, it's body completely covered in metal besides it's glowing red eyes and fanged mouth. A blue ora swarmed around it and the lady's hand.

In the other wrinkled and pale hand of the old woman was three pokemon wiggling around, wrapped in rope. The three looked at Kid and smiled. "Plusle", "Minun", and "Murkrow" came from their mouths.

"So the trainer finally comes," the lady said. "I could of guessed it was a little twerp."

Kid's eyes narrowed at the woman. He flipped his board and sent it flying at her, knocking her over, making her let go of the pokemon and making the blue disappear.

Liz, Patty, and Murkrow fell to the floor, but then immediately jumped up and ran to their trainer. Kid untied them with eas.

Without the blue surrounding it, the metal monster turned to the old lady and as she screamed that she was too young to die. The covered pokemon swallowed her whole, then turned to Kid, eyes glowing even redder. It cried out in unbelievable rage.

Liz, Patty, and Murkrow looked at Kid for direction. The reaper looked between his pokemon and the pokemon charging an attack. "Liz, Patty, Murkrow," Kid started. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Return to your pokeballs," he finished.

The three made noises for surprise as kid lifted the two luxury balls and one pokeball. The red glow took hold of Murkrow, but Liz and Patty moved out of the way before it could do the same to them.

"Plusle?" Liz asked.

The three of them got hit by a dragon rage attack from the pokemon. They all jumped back up pretty quickly. "Plusle, plusle?"

"I… I can't have you attack it. It's just so symmetrical. Return before you get hurt again."

"Minun min?"

"I'll be fine, we just can't attack it."

Both Liz and Patty started arguing with their trainer, giving time for a second dragon rage to hit them, aimed more at Kid than the sisters. It hardly phased him, so took the opportunity to successfully return the plusle and minun. It was kind of useless since the two just popped out seconds later. Kid returned them as fast as they came out. It was back and forth between Liz and Patty coming out and Kid returning them for a while until a powerful hydro pump directly hit the black and white haired boy, flinging him onto his back, and leaving water everywhere. Liz and Patty popped out again and started shaking him worriedly.

Kid sat up and spit out red water from his mouth. Blood dripped from his mouth, and eyes. "Plusle," Liz pleaded.

"I… I can't…"

The pokemon yelled in rage again, shaking the air around it. The metal on its head broke off, since it was weakened by the attacks. Kid could finally see the face of the pokemon attacking him. He stared in shock.

From just the head, the pokemon was obviously a Gyarados, but it was different. There was bulging black veins all over along with a red scar with black, slowly growing spots over one eye. It had dirt randomly all over it. Kid stared blankly at it. "That thing's disgusting."

Liz and Patty smiled. "Miinun!" "Pluss," they said triumphantly. They knew that they were almost done.

"How dare you. You betrayed me. Liz, Patty thunderbolt!"

The two nodded and electricity sparked from both their cheeks. It hit the atrocious pokemon, the water and the metal still on it amplified it. "Thunderbolt, thunderbolt, thunderbolt, thunderbolt," Kid kept repeating.

After Liz and Patty each used the move fourteen times, the gadgets on Kid's wrists shined. "You ready?" he asked the two pokemon. They nodded.

Kid touched both yellow crystals on the two devices simultaneously, then took one arm, moved it back, and put both into an Z formation. Liz and Patty's arms did the same as their trainer's. The three started glowing yellow and symbols appeared in front of the two cheering pokemon. They started chanting "Plusle" and "Minun" as Kid moved both his arms back. "Let's go, gigavolt havoc!" he exclaimed. The two arms moved forward in a punching motion. Liz's right and Patty's left arms did the same, but at the tips of their red and blue hands two giant balls of pure energy formed. Both got hurled at the Gyrados, the excess energy bursted out of the pyramid, leaving a hole. The water pokemon fell to the floor, shaking everything under its weight. The rest of the armor broke off, revealing the rest of it. It looked like the face with bulging black veins and dirt randomly all over it.

Kid sighed in relief. "Glad that abomination is taken care of."

"Plusle plus?" Liz asked in concern

Kid looked at the wild pokemon in front of him. "I don't know what's wrong with it."

Suddenly, the red eyes of the pokemon opened again. It started floating again and it bellowed a cry of anger and pain.

"How has it not fainted?" Kid asked in astonishment. He grabbed a pokeball from his backpack and threw it at the pokemon. It went inside. As the ball shook once, a large block of sand fell. Another followed not long afterward.

Patty smiled. "Minun min!"

"It _is_ falling apart!" Kid replied. The pokeball with gyarados shook again as Kid lifted the two luxury balls again. "Actually return this time."

Liz looked at her trainer. Another giant sand block fell, so it nodded nervously. "Plus," it agreed. Liz and Patty went into their pokeballs and the gyarados's shook one final time. The ceiling and walls around Kid were falling faster. The young reaper ran to his skateboard and jumped aboard. He kicked off, grabbing the just caught gyarados on the way out. As the board flew through the hallway at incredible speed, the cloaks of the pokemon got blown off, revealing hundreds of nearly fainted magikarp.

Kid stopped. He still had some time before the shrine's breaking caught up to him, so he opened the pokeball pocket of his backpack and poured it over the mass of pokemon. In less than a minute, all the magikarp were caught in a wide variety of different types of balls. All but two were transferred back to his house, since Kid reached the six pokemon limit. The trainer could hear the rumbling catch up to him, so Kid quickly grabbed the two Magikarp, added them to his belt, and put the seven extra pokeball back into his backpack, then sped out of the man-made cave.

Once a safe distance away, Kid stopped and looked back at the shrine. He looked just in time to see it fall completely to the ground. "I… I broke the shrine…" He mumbled.

* * *

" _You broke the shrine?!_ " Lord Death questioned harshly as Kid walked through the door.

"It was an accident dad. I-I'm sorry. I was just… trying…" Kid said. His voice was getting more shaky as he went on and tears started forming in his eyes.

Lord Death looked at his son and regretted yelling. The child had blood still stained his face in various places, his clothes and hair were still wet from the hydro pump, and he was covered in sand, that was clumping together because of the water, was all over him. He knew that Kid would hate how asymetrical he looked.

Lord Death placed a large white hand on Kid's back, comforting him. "It's okay Kid. Nobody has even used it in hundreds of years. What happened?"

Kid told the god of death his whole story, sparing no detail, except for the part when he came back home.

Lord Death nodded once his son finnish. "How strange. Magikarp and Gyarados shouldn't be there to begin with. Do you think the Team Salem grunt brought them?"

"No, I don't believe so," Kid said, "Magikarp are too useless and the Gyarados looked like it was being forced into not attacking her in the first place. I have a theory that the Magikarp and Gyarados were forced out of their usual pond so they found refuge in the shrine. Since Gyarados it a water flying type, all the ground types were both useless and weak against it, so they left. The Magikarps then took it as their own.

"Nobody has been to the shrine in months, so it's not unreasonable. I guess from there, the Team Salem grunt went to the Gyarados and did something to it."

"Why would the Magikarp have to leave their pond?" Lord Death asked. Kid shrugged. "Well, It's still an amazing theory. Great job Kiddo! It must have been a hard battle, so you go to the pokecenter, get all healed up with your pokemon, and maybe fill out you're pokedex."

"Okay," Kid said. He handed his father three pokeballs. "Here's the Gyrados I told you about. Also two Magikarp. You can put them with the others."

Lord Death gave a thumbs up. "I'll do some tests on your new pokemon while you're gone. But before you go, I need all your trainer tokens."

"Why?"

"It's a punishment for destroying a monument."

Kid looked at the floor. "Oh… right…" He went into his backpack and took out all of his trainer tokens, which there was a lot. The young Reaper left for the pokemon center thinking about how he was even worse than a trubbish.

Lord Death looked at the gyarados's pokeball. "I wonder what Team Salem is working on now…"

 **A/N: Like how the anime starts the same as the manga then strays from the story, I'll be trying to do the same. At first it would be small changes, then more drastic. Since I finished both the anime and manga, of Soul Eater I'll be drawing inspiration from both, but I shouldn't spoil anything from either. I haven't seen every single episode of the pokemon anime, but I've seen a fair amount. I'm also in the process of reading the manga, so I'll take inspiration from those too, but still, there shouldn't be anything spoiled. Anyway, please review, as the journey continues.**


	3. Attack from the Pokecenter

**Chapter 3: Attack from the Pokecenter**

 **Summary: Maka and Black Star go to Mortality City to face the gym leader but get held up at the pokecenter.**

Black Star laughed playfully as he and Soul ran around. "I think they like each other," Maka said.

"Eev," Tsubaki agreed. The two and their pokemon where at a park in the middle of Death City.

Eventually, Black Star and Soul ran back to their partners, out of breath. "You pokemon is great," Black star smiled between breaths.

Soul nodded his head towards the blue haired boy. "Sol," it said, probably saying the same about him.

"Um, thanks," Maka mumbled.

Tsubaki jumped onto Black Star's shoulder and rubbed its face against him. "Eeeevee," it purred.

"You're great too, but both of you still aren't as awesome as I am! Ah ha ha," Black Star laughed.

Sighing, Maka looked at her friend. "Sure," she mumbled. "Anyway, I wanted to meet here to tell you that I probably won't be seeing you for a while."

Blue hair bounced as Black Star looked at his friend in surprise. "Why? Am I too big of a star for you to handle? I'll try and tone it down if that's the case, but I can't make any promises."

"No," Maka smiled, "It's not that. I'm going to travel around Jotai, collecting badges, catching pokemon, and helping people, just like my Mama did! And then, I'll go onto other regions and do the same." The young girls smile dropped slightly as she looked at Black Star's unchanging, unemotional face. "I'll still come back, though. Maybe not too often because I don't want to see papa, but -"

"Stop it Maka," Black Star interrupted. "You don't have to say goodbye, and you don't have to come back here just for me."

"But Black Star-"

A huge smile spread across the boy's face as he pointed to himself. "If you really think I'll let you become a pokemon master before I do, then you've got another thing coming. This city is too small for a big star like me. I'll tag along with you, just try not to slow me down too much, okay?"

A small giggle escaped from Maka's mouth. "You think that I'll slow you down? You'll pick a fight with anyone that walks in front of you, and you refuse to run from wild battles. You'll slow me down if anything."

"Oh yeah? Let's prove who's the slowest! I challenge you to a race to the next city! Winner gets half of the loser's trainer tokens. Deal?" Black Stars hand shot out to be shook.

Greeting his hand with her own, Maka shook to seal the deal. "You're on. First stop is Mortality City to face gym leader Barrett. Do you know how to get there?"

"Of course I do! First one to the pokecenter wins. Starting now!" Black Star started dashing in a random direction.

After rolling her eyes, Maka returned Soul and started walking in the complete opposite direction.

"Eevee," Tsubaki said. Its trainer skidded to stop and looked over his shoulder.

He twirled around and crossed his arms. "She thinks that just because she knows directions that she'll win? Well, Baton pass jolteon!"

The eevee nodded, jumped from Black Star's shoulder onto the ground, and turned into a jolteon like it was told. The ten year old boy hopped on its back. ""Now let's beat Maka!"

"Jolt!"

The two dashed off, passing up Maka in a matter of seconds.

"Cheater's!" The young girl yelled. She ran as fast as she could after them.

* * *

"You know the PC system used all across Jotai?" Lord Death asked his son.

Kid nodded. "It automatically transfers newly caught pokemon if the trainer has any more than six already on them. It's very useful. Why do you ask? Did I catch to many Magikarp?"

"No, you can catch as many Magikarp as you would like Kiddo. I just wanted to tell you the man who made it, Doctor Frank N. Stein, has a laboratory on the outskirts of Mortality City. There he has multiple rare pokemon specific to this region. Perfect you're you're pokedex, don't you think?"

With a quick motion, Kid brought out his skateboard from his backpack. He shrugged. "Okay. I'll come back when I'm done." He jumped onto the board and it lifted off the ground. "See you later." With that, Kid flew out the door with more speed than an electric pokemon.

"Wait," Lord Death said, but it was too late. "I haven't even told you what he's done to Spirit…"

Since he flew right over Morbidity Forest and the routes in between, Kid made it to the building his father had mentioned. It was grey and very box like with stitches and arrows randomly placed all around it. A pair of yellow eyes danced around the structure, the face attached getting more and more distraught at the sight.

The reddish brown front door swung open and a man stepped out. He removed a cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke. Shining glasses hid under shaggy gray hair. He turned his head to Kid, revealing a giant metal screw sticking out of one side of his head. A pale hand started twisting it, making it click over and over again. Loose clothes draped on him, containing the same stitch patterns as the house.

The reaper looked at him the same way he looked at the house. Suddenly the clicks got replaced by a single ping and the mans hand fell to his side. "Lord Death's son, isn't it?" He asked emotionlessly.

Kid stared blankly at him.

"What's wrong?" The cigarette went back to his mouth.

"Doctor Stein?" Kid questioned. He nodded. "You and your house… they're… you're just…"

Stein smiled. "There's no need to be scared, young reaper."

"I'm not scared, it's absolutely disgusting! No aesthetic at all! Stitches just placed at random and god forbid that screw! If I didn't know that dad would give me another lecture I would pull it out and shove in the other side of your head just to take it out again so you'd be even a smidgen more symmetrical, you disgusting abomination!"

The two stared at each other in silence, causing Kid to realize how rude what he just said must have sounded. His face turned paler than it already was and it turned to the floor. His hand went to the back of his head. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that the asymmetry-"

Kid was cut off by a noise the professor made. It started off sounding like a low rumble, but then quickly evolved into a full bellowing laugh. One side of his glasses glistened while the other one showed his brown eye gazing at Kid with desire. "What I wouldn't give to dissect you," he muttered.

Kid blinked in surprise at his response. "Umm," he mumbled and stood up straight again. "I came to report of your rare pokemon. Can we?" The want to get away from asymmetry was more powerful than a fear of dissection in the young reapers mind.

Stein stepped back into his house and Kid followed. Much to his dismay, the inside was just like the outside. Utterly asymmetrical.

* * *

Black Star returned his heavily breathing Jolteon once inside the pokecenter. Maka burst through the door seconds later. "Ch...ea...ter…" she said through gasps of breath.

"I win. You owe me half your trainer tokens, no backing out. We shook on it."

Maka laughed. "Okay, but half of zero is still zero."

The assassin's jaw dropped. "Zero!? But you just got your tokens!"

A pokeball was taken from her belt and it enlarged to a normal size. "I lost them all getting this skitty. You haven't met Blair yet, have you?"

Before he could respond Maka released Blair. "Skitty~" It purred.

"It's pretty powerful."

"It's pretty," Black Star said.

Blair was returned and Black Star was suddenly hit in the head with a thick book called 'The Official Pokemon Handbook: Deluxe version'. The blue haired boy screamed in pain as Maka put her book back into her bag. "What was that for!"

"What kind of sick person would find a pokemon attractive! Men are disgusting!"

Black Star was about to respond but a different person beat him to it. "Is everything okay over here? I'd hate to kick you bright young kids out of my pokecenter for fighting," she said. The woman was fully grown with narrow yellow eyes and long blond hair twisted in the front. She wore a long hooded cloak with a pattern very similar to a seviper. Her exposed arms had black snake tattoos spiraling up them.

"No mam. Sorry," Maka immediately answered.

Black Star raised an eyebrow. "Your pokecenter? I thought that nurse Joy was at every pokecenter."

The woman smiled. "I'm Nurse Medusa. Me and my identical siblings have jobs all throughout Jotai since Nurse Joys are being recruited for the new pokecenters in Hoenn. You're not from Mortality City, are you."

"No, Black Star and I are from Death City. We came to face the gym leader here," Maka responded.

"Well then, I'll heal your pokemon right up so they'll be in tip top shape for you're battle, okay?"

"Sounds great," Maka smiled. She handed over her two pokeballs.

Black Star gave up his as well. "So do we have to stay here while you heal our pokemon? Nurse Joy always tells me to stay in the building in case if anything goes wrong."

Medusa took the three balls with her behind the counter as she did her job. "No, you can leave if you want, but I hear that there was a prison break nearby, so watch out for that."

"Prison break?" Maka asked.

From above the pokecenter was a giant hot air balloon with two people and one pokemon inside. The balloon itself was in the shape of a rattata's head. A man leaned against the side of the basket. A large hand ran through is black, slicked back hair. One eye was dark brown, but the other had an eye patch over it with the words 'no further' above. On one leg was a ball and chain. "Thanks for getting me out of there. My original plan for escaping was to use a spoon as a shovel, like they do in all those movies. _But they only gave me chopsticks!_ "

The other person tilted her head at him in confusion. She had an orange poliwag hat on over her very long and straight gray hair. On the rest of her body was a pale yellow uniform with a bright orange S on the center. Dark circles lay on both corners of her mouth. "It's a bit late now, but why didn't you corrode away the bars with you're pee?"

The man started at her for a second, then flailed his head back in frustration as he started hitting himself in the head. " _Why didn't I think of that!_ "

The woman sighed. "Here, man with the magic eye, put this on," She said and threw a similar outfit to hers, but made for men, at him.

He caught it and laughed. "Man with the magic eye? I guess you don't have anything else to call me, do you. I don't even remember what my name is anymore. That prison took it all away from me. But now… I'm Free. That's what you should call me, Free."

"Okay Free, I'm Eruka."

"Rattata," the rattata next to Eruka said in a high pitched voice. Its purple fur was desaturated to look pink and it stood on its hind legs.

"That's Mizune."

"Is that your pokemon?" Free asked.

Mizune shook its head. "I have a Poliwag that I call Johnson. Mizune is a wild pokemon, and it wants to stay a wild pokemon." The rattata nodded in agreement. "You don't have any pokemon still, do you?"

"No. Another thing that prison took from me."

Eruka grinned. She leaned over the edge of the balloon to look at the building below them. "Well, right there is a pokemon center! We could pop down, steal us some rare and powerful pokemon, then blow the place up! What do you say!"

The same expression was adopted on to Free, his sharp teeth shining in the setting sunlight. "Sounds great."

* * *

Day melted into night and Medusa handed the pokeballs back to their respective trainers of Maka and Black Star. "There you go!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Black Star said as he caressed the ball.

"Thank you, Nurse Medusa," Maka said at the same time.

The two were about to leave, but a loud crash caught their attention. The only three people in the pokecenter looked to find a pokeball had crashed through the ceiling. They all blinked in surprise and confusion as it opened. Out popped a Poliwag. "Poli," It called out as it spun around. Heavy rain started falling inside the building, leaving a layer of mist on the floor.

"What's happening?" Maka asked Medusa.

"I have no idea."

"I do," Black Star said. "Someone is trying to make a bigger entrance than me!"

In the mist was the silhouettes of three figures.

"Prepare for annihilation!" a female voice said.

"And double the assassination," another one, this time male sounding, continued.

"To exploit the evils of mischief and magic"

"To spread destruction, no matter how tragic."

"Eruka!"

"Free!"

"Team Salem flies as fast as a broom!"

"Surrender now, or face you're doom!"

A third voice is heard. "Rattata!"

The mist cleared, revealing Eruka, Free, and Mizune. Eruka looked at the person behind the counter in shock. "Medusa!?"

Nurse Medusa looked terrified. "Oh no, Team Salem! We have to protect the injured pokemon!"

Maka nodded. "Right! Go Soul!"

"Yeah, go Tsubaki!" The two said pokemon popped out of their pokeballs. "It's raining, so baton pass vaporeon."

Tsubaki nodded. It turned into a vaporeon like it was told.

"Alright, Soul use Hyper Beam!"

"Sol." The absol made a giant beam shoot from his mouth.

"Dodge it Johnson! Then use bubble beam on the absol," commanded Eruka.

"What an I supposed to do?" asked Free.

"Fight with Mizune."

"Okay… Mizune, use bite? On the same one as Eruka."

A concentrated beam of bubbles bursted from Johnson's mouth and hit Soul. As it shook off the pain from the water, Mizune bit it.

The absol slightly groaned in pain. "No, Soul," Maka mumbled. She knew that it still needed to recharge after the last move, so they were basically just sitting ducks as the enemies all aimed at it.

"Don't worry Maka, I've got your back! Use surf," Black Star said.

"Vap," Tsubaki agreed. Water bursted out of it in all directions, hitting both Soul and Mizune, but Johnson absorbed the water, making it healthier than before.

"You hurt Soul too you idiot!" Maka yelled at her friend. "And the poliwag must have the ability water absorb. Water type moves only make it stronger!"

"Oh… Sorry…"

Eruka laughed. "You idiots. Johnson, body slam the vaporeon."

"Bite it again, I guess," Free commanded. It glared at Free, but listened anyways. It bit Soul, making it cry out in even more pain. Tsubaki tried to dodge the attack from Johnson, but was too slow. Tsubaki shook it off easily. When it went to attack, the paralysis kicked in.

Crossing his arms, Free smiled smugly at the trainers of the nearly fainted and paralyzed pokemon. "Is that all you've got? Trainers used to have more power back in my day."

Maka brought out her pokeball and returned Soul. "Sorry," she whispered to the ball, then put it on her belt. From beside it, she grabbed a second ball, releasing Blair. "Skit~" Blair purred.

Johnson's eyes immediately gained hearts in them. "Pooooliiiiiii," it sang.

"Tadpole Johnson, I know you won't fall for that cat so easily. Use body slam on that one too." The poliwag nodded and slammed into the cat.

"Alright Mizune use bite again, but the other one this time!" Free confidently yelled.

"You don't know any other moves, do you?" Eruka asked her partner.

"Nope."

"I'll tell you some later."

Annoyed, the rat pokemon bit the vaporeon. "Tsubaki, lets get them back! Baton pass jolteon," Black Star commanded.

Tsubaki started to glow as it tried to use the move, but ended up flinching instead.

Eruka and Free preemptively laughed in triumph. Medusa, unseen by the ten year olds, watched the whole battle with intrigue.

Maka glared at the two team Salem members before her. Glaring, she pointed a finger jabbingly at Eruka and her pokemon. "Blair, facade."

"Skitty!" Blair lunged and ambushed the tadpole pokemon, sending it flying backwards into its trainer's arms.

"Hey, no fair, we were winning!" Eruka said. She placed her pokemon back on the floor. "Johnson, belly drum; Mizune, cover me."

"Rat at." The pink pokemon jumped in front of the blue one as it hit its swirling stomach with its tail.

"Blair, use shadow ball," Maka said.

"Tsubaki, use aurora beam," Black Star said after.

They opened their mouths. In front of Blair's mouth was a dark ball, tsubaki's had a rainbow one. The dark orb shot first. Mizune jumped in the way, but it passed right through and hit Johnson, knocking it out instantly.

"No!" Eruka cried and scooped up her pokemon.

The rainbow orb became a beam hitting the rat directly.

"Mizune, Hyper fang that skitty!" furiously demanded Eruka.

"Blair, Facade!"

"Tsubaki, Aurora Beam!"

All the pokemon attacked as told. Once they finished, the rain stopped. Mizune and Johnson were fainted while Blair and Tsubaki, although paralyzed, where still standing.

"No," Eruka mumbled. She returned Johnson then looked at Medusa pleadingly. "No, please, we shouldn't have lost. It won't-" the Team Salem member was cut off by her own scream. Maka and Black Star instinctively closed their eyes and covered their ears at the sudden blood curdling cry of pain.

When it stopped, they looked at their enemy. She was on her knees, trembling and looking at the floor, her hair covering her face.

"I don't know what that was about, but soon you two will be crying with defeat!" Free said. He held up a pokeball. "I snatched this while you were fighting and now it's mine! Pokeball, go!" He threw it, but it opened to reveal nothing inside. "Oh…" he mumbled, picking it up again. "Whoops…"

Eruka stood up shakingly. "Free." Her hat was in her hands holding the fainted Rattata. "Let's go."

"What? But I haven't gotten a pokemon yet!" he protested.

Maka glared at them. "You can't get away that easily! Members of Team Salem are pure evil, you should pay for your crimes! Blair, disarming voice!"

Blair was paralyzed and couldn't move, giving time for Eruka to grab Free and run out into the shadows of the night.

Black Star took a step forward. "Hey, come back here!" he yelled.

"Don't go after them," said Medusa. The two kids turned to face the nurse.

"Why not?" Black Star asked, sounding like he wasn't going to listen, no matter the reason.

"Your pokemon are too injured to go on. They might have a max revive or backup waiting. It would probably be best to rest up your pokemon again. You can sleep here tonight and face the gym leader tomorrow. I'll call over officer Jenny to make sure the rest of the pokemon remain safe. I'll happily take you're pokemon again."

Maka looked at the floor as Black Star looked to the side and crossed his arms. "She's right," Maka admitted. She returned Blair then handed her pokemon over to Medusa.

Black Star returned Tsubaki. "I guess," he mumbled. Reluctantly, the young boy passed his ball back to the nurse.

She smiled. "Thank you for protecting the sick and injured pokemon. You two are real heroes. I'll heal these up as best I can." When she turned around, Medusa's features morphed into an evil grin. 'Those two have some moxie,' she thought, 'I'll have to take care of them later. That Eevee and Skitty would be very valuable to Team Salem. If they're good enough to defeat the gym leader, I'll send my latest experiment on them.' She put down the pokeballs and looked back at the kids. "I think there's something on the floor for you."

"Huh?" Both the kids asked. They turned around to see two trainer tokens with an 'S' and frog design on them. Eruka's. They each took one.

"Yahoo!" shouted Black Star at his first trainer token. Maka just smiled.

* * *

"If you're not done getting all of your data, you can sleep here," Stein told Kid.

He looked at his pokedex, then back at the doctor. "Well, I still need to wright entries on a couple more Jotai specific pokemon, but I'd hate to be a burden."

What Kid would actually hate was having to sleep in the asymmetrical abomination that was Stein's house. Although, he also wouldn't mind avoiding his father until the job was finished since he spent the whole day there and only had half the work to show for it. The descriptions were taking a while to make because nothing he wrote seemed to be perfect enough.

Stein's eyes hid under his glasses' reflection as he smiled. "I made a room symmetrical for you."

"Alright," Kid agreed.

* * *

"I never caught a pokemon," whined Free.

"Rattata rat!" Mizune complained. It and Johnson were now fully healed.

Shadows covered Eruka's face. "We're in the middle of the forest. Go find a pokemon," she said.

Free scoffed. "How am I supposed to find a-"

"Infernolf," cut him off. Free looked behind him to see a wolf like pokemon with black and white striped fur. On the tips of its feet and over one eye it had the bright red image of fire imprinted in its fur. The pointed ears of it were made of actual fire. "Infernolf," It repeated.

Without anything else to do, Free thew the empty pokeball he got from the pokecenter at it. It shook. Shook. Shook. Caught. The Team Salem member got a hug smile on his face as he lifted his ball. "I caught an Infernolf! That's what it's called, right?"

"I assume so," mumbled Eruka.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting weird since we lost. Are you just a really sore loser or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get to bed. We'll train you're new pokemon tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Rattat."

 **A/N: I know that I missed two lines of the team rocket motto, that was intentional. Eruka, Free, and Mizune will be recurring, but not every chapter. Also, Marching Band and school will be starting up again soon, so the chapters probably won't come out nearly as fast.** **With that said, please review, as the journey continues.**


	4. A Battle of Gastly Proportion

**Chapter 4:** **A Battle of Gastly Proportion**

 **Summary: Maka and Black Star face the gym leader in Mortality City, as well as a crazy good trainer that also ends up to be genuinely crazy.**

"Okay," Maka told Black Star as they got their pokemon back from Nurse Medusa, "The gym is in the middle of town, impossible to miss. Mr. Barrett is the leader. He raises mostly ghost type pokemon. Since I have a dark type, I should be fine, but you need an attack plan."

Black Star scoffed and released his eevee. "Tsubaki and I are great enough to defeat some silly gym leader without a stupid attack plan. Right?" he asked his pokemon.

"Eevee!" it replied with the same amount of confidence its trainer had, which was a lot.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Once you miss out on a gym badge don't complain to me."

Black Star scoffed. "How hard can a gym battle possibly be?"

After some walking, they got to the gym, and the young trainer got his answer. Another trainer ran out of the gym, cradling his two fainted pokemon, a Magby and a Elekid. The trainer had darker skin, glasses and black hair. He hardly noticed Maka and Black Star as he passed. "I can't believe I lost," he cried to himself.

Maka watched him leave and worry swelled up inside her. "Kilik couldn't beat the gym leader? But he was one of the top kids at school!"

"School, schmool," Black Star said, "I never went to a stupid Pokemon school and I'm the best trainer around. It doesn't mean anything if someone's the top of a class, they'll still be beat out by me."

A copy of 'The Official Pokemon Handbook: Deluxe version' hit Black Star square on the head, making him fall down. "Pokemon school isn't stupid, you idiot!" Maka hissed. "I'll prove to you that those five years I spent studying was worth it and rub my badge in your badgeless face!" She ran into the gym, avoided all the trainer looking for a battle in the lobby and went straight to the chair for the gym leader. She knew battling the weaker trainer would be good for experience points and trainer tokens, but she just wanted to prove a point as fast as possible.

On the chair sat a large man, his skin completely blue. His black hair was somewhat long, and his eyes were white voids. Two rows of teeth were very prominent and trapezoid shaped. He stared at her in utter silence and stillness.

Maka stared back in surprise. She didn't know what to expect from a gym leader, but it wasn't that. She shook away her feelings and pointed to him. "Gym leader Barret, I challenge you to a pokebattle."

He stood up, making himself even bigger. "Well, I was never the man to decline a battle. You know the rules right, kid?"

Maka nodded. "I can use as many pokemon as you have, which is two. If I faint both of your pokemon before you faint mine, I get a gym badge. If the other way around, I give up half my trainer tokens, rounded up if there's an odd amount. A one on one ba-"

"I already know the rules," the gym leader interrupted. "Let's get this started."

Maka nodded. "Right."

The two of them brought out their pokeballs. "Go Blair!" "Go Gastly!" They yelled. Out came each pokemon.

"Skitty!" "Ga-astly!"

Since it's speed was higher, Blaire attacked first. "Blair, shadow ball!"

The cat nodded. A purple ball appeared around its mouth and was hurled at the ghost, weakening it fast.

"Gastly, curse." The ghost pokemon drove a screw into its own head, fainting it.

Maka blinked a couple times. 'That was too easy. This can't be right…' Blair was laughing at the gastly's 'stupid' move, but then it shook as a sudden pain coming over it.

"Go Sripedd!" Sid yelled. He threw a pokeball, and out came a pokemon. It was dull blue in color with blotches of green. In shape, it had a rectangular prism for a base, with a pole coming out and stretching until it reached a giant circular, pure white eye. The pole finished coming out the top the eye, which thickened and came back together in bulb-likeke shape. Another pole came out of the sides, perpendicularly, and cutting off cleanly. "Sripedd," it said.

Maka gasped. "I've never seen that pokemon before! What is it?"

* * *

"Sripedd," Kid's pokedex recited as he held it in front of the said pokemon. "A ghost type. Sripedd is said to be the tombstone of a regretful pokemon, given a second chance at life. The pokemon's intelligence, however, doesn't travel with its spirit."

Kid looked at Professor Stein, who took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew smoke. "Seems good," he said. "Did you put how it's HP and both defence stats are above average?"

Kid nodded. "It's later in the entry. You know, this pokemon is pretty powerful. Who ever faces against one better have a good plan, or level."

* * *

"No, Blaire!" Maka exclaimed. She returned her nearly fainted pokemon. In three moves, the curse had finished off the cat. "It's okay," she said, "you did great Blair. We really weakened-" Maka never finished her sentence since Sid used a potion, reversing most of the damage she just delt. To make matters worse, Sid called out for the Sripedd to harden for the fourth time, which it did.

"Go Soul," Maka said, all her confidence lost. In a red light, the pokemon came out?

"Sol?" Soul questioned his trainer's attitude.

"What's wrong little girl?" Sid asked. "You scared of losing? Of dying? I was too. Now, I'm free of fear. I can have you join me."

Maka's eyes went wide. "What? I'm not ready to die yet!" She looked at her pokemon, then back at her challenger. A determined face fell on top of hers. "And I'm not ready to give up yet either. Soul, let's try that move."

Soul looked at her in surprise, but then looked back at his target. Maka and Soul took a breath in together and let it out. "Let's go, super-resonance!" they shouted in unison. Soul glowed a bright white. Sid and the sripedd started in awe. "Sol."

"Pokehunter!" Maka yelled. Sol took a step forward, but the sheer power radiating off of the disaster pokemon didn't sustain, and it shot out prematurely, flying to the ceiling. The force from the attack hit the roof.

Sid exclaimed in surprise. "What was that!?" As he asked, the ceiling where the attack hit fell right on top of the gym leader's pokemon.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry sir," Maka said. Sid threw the roof off of his pokemon rather easily and showed that it was completely knocked out. He returned it to its pokeball.

"You… that can seriously hurt a pokemon, little girl! Do you know what you just did?"

"I- I didn't mean to. I was just-" Maka started. "I'm sorry."

Sid sighed. "My Sripedd should be fine in a while, and it was an accident, so I won't give you any trouble, that's the type of man I was. But don't expect a gym badge from me." The zombie went up to a gym worker, whispered something, and left.

Maka and Soul stood in shock. "Sol sol?" Soul asked in confusion.

"'But don't expect a gym badge from me'? Does that mean ever!"

She continued to freak out about what she just did until her blue haired friend ran in.

"YAHOO! I'M READY TO FIGH…" Black Star yelled, but he noticed something. "Hey, Maka, where's the old guy I'm supposed to beat?"

Maka looked at him, showing her face covered in a mix of confusion, sadness, and fear. "I- I scared him away. I might never get a gym badge, and he'll be gone for a long time while his pokemon gets healed. What am I supposed to do?"

"What!?" Black Star yelled. "He's going to be gone a long time? I can't wait that long! There has to be something we can do!"

The young trainer looked at her absol. "Maybe Lord Death will know what to do…"

* * *

"Oh, you dropped the ceiling on Sid's sripedd?" Lord Death questioned. His voice suddenly turned cheary. "Don't worry Maka it'll be fine." The two young trainer were video chatting him from the mirror in the pokecenter.

As Maka let out a sigh of relief, Black Star pushed her out of the way. "Yeah, that's fine and good, but we still need a gym badge! Where can we get one now that Maka messed everything up?"

"Hey!" Maka hissed.

The darkness type trainer thought for a second. "Well…" he said, but shook his head. "No, that's a bit much for your first battle."

There was a sudden light in Black Star's eyes. "No its not! I can take on anyone! Where can I get this badge!"

"If you insist, there's a house out side of town. It's the home of Doctor Franken Stein, the former gym leader of the town. He retired a while ago, but he can still hand out authentic gym badges to worthy trainers. But I have to warn you, he-"

"Yahoo!" Black Star interrupted the death god. "Last one to that guy's house is a rotten egg!" With great speed, the assassin ran out.

"Stop that!" Maka yelled after him. She turned to Lord Death. "Thank you sir, I'll get that gym badge this time, I promise."

A giant white thumbs up covered the whole screen. "I believe in you. Tell Kid I said hi!" the god's face disappeared, leaving only Maka's reflection.

"Kid? Who's that?" She asked herself, but she shook off the question. Running out of the pokecenter, she looked for hr friend.

* * *

Stein stood over Kid as he typed into his pokedex, deleted what he typed, and re-typing it slightly different. "Are you almost done gathering data on my pokemon?"

"Yep. After this, I'll have one pokemon left."

Clicks were heard from a turning screw. "Interesting…"

Both of them were interrupted by a sudden noise from outside. They crowded around the nearest window in curiosity. Outside was two young trainers, the one with blue spiked hair was yelling something at them while the blonde girl tried to calm him down. Some words like gym leader and battle were hearable through the walls.

"Challengers. I haven't had those in years."

Kid looked at the mad scientist. "Are you going to battle them?"

A giant insane smile spread across the professor's face. "Well they want a battle, now don't they." He plopped down on the nearby rolling chair and push off towards the front doors.

Kid watched for a second, but his thoughts were interrupted by his pokemon. "Murkrow murk," Murkrow Said, pointing to the pokedex with his claw.

"You're right, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave." With that, Kid tried his hardest to focus on his work and not the pokebattle outside.

Outside, Maka tried her hardest to get Black Star to stop yelling, and it eventually worked. "Do you think he heard me?" the assassin asked.

Maka sighed. "Even the deaf could hear you."

A crescendoing squeaking sound kept them quiet. As it grew and grew, the ten year olds mentally prepared for what was to come. Neither prepared for an old man in a stitched up trench coat with a screw sticking out of his gray hair to roll in on a chair and immediately fall. The two stared blankly as the man stood up to sit back on the chair and turn the screw, making it click. He stared blankly back for a bit, his glasses hiding his eyes.

"You wanted to have a gym battle, right?" Stein eventually asked.

Life sparked back in the kids. "Well, if you're the gym leader then yeah!" Black Star said

"Me too," Maka said. "Mr. gym leader, I will beat you."

Stein looked them over. "Don't be so sure." The clicking stopped. "Go, Mewthree."

Out of a pokeball came a tiny, dark purple pokemon that floated in the air. It's whole body was smaller than a human head. In fact, it looked to be a floating, bodiless head. It was very smooth and circular except for two little ear-like triangles and a long, thin tail that thickened at the end. The only facial features it had was two eyes completely bright blue and glowing lightly.

Maka took a step back from it. "That's not in any books I've read!" she exclaimed.

Inside, Kid couldn't help but get sidetracked. He placed the pokedex against the window as he stared out of it. "That one's powerful," he mumbled, admiring the pokemon.

Automatically, the black pokedex recognized the pokemon through the glass. "Mewthree," its robotic voice said. "A psychic type. A pokemon created by a mad scientist to be a better version of Team Rocket's mewtwo. It is a clone from the ancient pokemon mew. Height: five inches. Weight: 3 pounds. HP: 109. Attack: 37. Defence: 103. Special attack: 180. Special defence: 103. Speed: 150."

"Murk," Murkrow said as it grabbed its distracted trainer. "Krow!" It pulled him back to the last pokemon he needed to analyze for the pokedex.

"They're going to get hurt out there!" Kid whined.

"Murkrow row!"

He sighed in response to his pokemon. "Fine." The young reaper stated his task again, but the battle outside still was trying to steal his attention, even if it hasn't really started yet.

Stein sat staring at the children as they released their pokemon Soul and Tsubaki simultaneously.

"Hey, you battled first last time, so I'm gonna go first this time." Black Star said.

"But I need to battle him too!"

The scientist raised his slipping glasses. "I can battle you both at once, it won't make a difference. Just look at those levels. A level 12 absol and a level 19 eevee? The eevee's quiet nature isn't doing it much favors with that moves either. Not to mention how low of levels you two are as trainers."

Black Star crossed his arms. "What do you know about levels?"

"He must be a pokemon meister, but only the best pokemon meisters should be able to see a pokemon's moves," Maka said.

Black Star tilted in his head in confusion. "Pokemon… meister?"

"It's common for trainer to the see the HP and level of pokemon if they try. I can do it, sort of. Levels are still a little hazy. If someone can, they're naturally better at being a pokemon trainer and are called pokemon meisters, not to be confused with pokemon masters."

Half way through her speech Black Star got bored. "Yeah, yeah, fancy you. Tsubaki, baton pass flareon."

"Eev" Tsubaki said. It turned into a fire type and changed its appearance. "Eon."

"Now Tsubaki, use smokescreen."

"Flare!" the fire type did as it was told, spreading a cloud of smoke. The kids and Soul started coughing from the smoke.

"You idiot, now we can't see either," Maka whined.

Stein and his pokemon didn't seem all that affected by it. "An eevee that can evolve without a stone? Fascinating. Mewthree, I'd hate to hurt it in battle. Pick it up and fly it above the battle. I can deal with them."

Without a word, the purple head pokemon grabbed the flame pokemon and flew to the roof. "Flareon!" it yelled in fear.

"No Tsubaki! You'll pay for this!" Black Star yelled. He charged straight toward Stein, who dodged it without even getting off the chair.

Maka released Blair, and told it to save Tsubaki. With a begrudging sigh, it started climbing the asymmetrical building. "Now Soul, use faint attack."

"Sol."

As the dark attack hit, Stein placed his hand onto it. A surge of power came from his hand, injuring the atrocity pokemon. "No, Soul!" Maka exclaimed. She aided it, then looked at the professor. "What did you do?"

From inside, Kid saw the move Stein just used. "A human with that strong of an attack? He's practically a pokemon himself!"

He could hear Black Star's booming voice through the walls. "Ha, you think you're so cool with your pokemon moves! Well, watch this! Dynamic punch!" The attack landed.

"He can use pokemon moves too?" Kid exclaimed.

"KROW!" Murkrow yelled and pulled him away from the window.

Outside, Stein seemed completely unaffected by the attack. "What? That should have done something!" Black Star said, taking a step back in astonishment.

Smiling, the scientist looked at the blue headed boy. "Don't you remember? I can see movesets. All of yours are either fighting or normal type, so before you attacked I changed my internal typing to ghost to completely resist any move used by you. Now, It's my turn. He placed his hands on Black Star's head. Purple waves flowed between his opposing fingers, making the assassin cry out in pain.

"FLAREON!" Tsubaki yelped. It baton passed into a vaporeon to slip out of Mew three's tail and land safely in some water it created. Swiftly, it jumped out of the water, turned into an eevee and ran to its trainers side. By that time, Stein stopped, causing Black Star to fall to the ground, fainted.

Kid lifted two luxury balls. "I don't care what you say Murkrow, they're going to get killed if I don't help." Liz and Patty came out of their balls. "There's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

An evil smile appeared on the darkness type pokemon's face. "Murkrow row krow." it said confidently.

Both cheering pokemon gasped at the bird's words as Kid's face lost what little color it had already. "W-what do you mean I could have left the toilet paper unfolded? Th-that… that…" The trainer slowly fell to the floor. "That's entirely possible. What if I _didn't_ fold the toilet paper into a triangle? What kind of failure of a grim reaper am I? I'll never be a great gym leader if I get defeated by toilet paper."

Patty laughed as Liz glared at Murkrow. "Plusle plusle plus!"

Murkrow shrugged it off.

Unaware of the patheticness going on inside, Soul was at Black Star's side with Tsubaki. "Sol," It said sadly, but then flames appeared in its eyes. "Sol sol sol sol so sol!" it yelled at Stein, then looked at its trainer. "Sol ol sol," it said determinedly.

It just saw the look on Maka's face. She looked utterly horrified. Falling to her knees, Maka stared at the professor. "Sol?"

"I-I can see it now," she said, sounding almost hypnotised. "And it's impossible."

"I guess you can see my level then," Stein said.

The young girls green eyes shifted to the floor. "You're level 12, he's a level 53. We can't possibly win…"

"Sol? Sol sol sol!"

Small tears appeared in her eyes. "I can't battle, he'll defeat me. Black Star has been battling a lot longer than me and look at him! It's hopeless! I'll never be a pokemon master!"

"Sol sol sol, so sol sol ol! Sol sol!"

Shadows covered Maka's face. "Just shut up Soul! I can't understand you! Now return to you're ball before Stein faints you."

Soul shook its head. "Sol." It turned to Stein, standing widely. "Sol sol."

"Didn't you hear me? He's 41 levels higher than you and can make his typing into anything you're weak against!"

Soul shrugged and smiled at Maka. "Sol."

Something clicked in the young girls mind. She stood up and wiped away the tears. "Your right. I'll never succeed if I don't try, so I'll try my best!" She placed a foot forward and pointed at Stein, who was standing patiently, waiting for Maka to attack. "Let's go, super-resonance!" she yelled and Sol ecoed. The absol glowed once more. "Pokehunter!" Maka yelled. "And this time we won't fail!"

"Sool!" A beam of energy shot out at Stein, which he partially blocked with his hand.

"Impressive," Stein remarked. "Such a strong attack from such low levels. And it's used successfully. But it's still not strong enough!" Stein used the beam to send an attack of his own, hurting both Maka and Soul, causing them to fly backwards and the move to stop.

Silence filled the air, nothing but footsteps were heard as Stein walked over to Maka, who was barely conscious. "For a human, I'm surprised you endured that much. You won't be able to survive this." He held up a hand.

"Wait!" A voice said, making Stein stop. Kid finally made his way outside, his hair staticy from the shock his partners just gave him. "Don't hurt those trainers anymore or you'll have to deal with me!"

Soul, only slightly farther from unconsciousness compared to his trainer, jumped in the way of Stein's hand. "Sol."

The professor looked between Kid, Soul, and Tsubaki. He laughed. "You guys win," he said. They all looked confused. "Well, as long as Mewthree gets fainted." Said pokemon flew down., with a tired out Blair not far behind. The pink cat went into its pokeball, but it left the purple head decently damaged.

"Okay then, Murkrow, faint attack."

It did as it was told, landing a critical hit super effective hit, fainting Mewthree.

"What do you mean 'we win'?" Maka asked.

Stein smiled. "Your pokemon were willing to sacrifice themselves. That's worth a gym badge to me."

Kid's jaw dropped. "What? But they didn't even… Blue hair's knocked out even!"

Black Star shot up off the floor. "Blue hair?! I'm Black Star! Who do you think you are stealing my thunder by fainting that psychic pokemon? I was going to do that!"

Stein ignored Black Star. "Badgeless trainers would never be able to defeat me in a real battle, so this is definitely good enough in my book. Of course, a darkness type trainer might not realize that."

"But that's not, the rules say, a real gym leader," Kid stumbled over his words, but gave up. "You know what, I'm going home." He returned all of his pokemon and flew away.

With Soul's help, Maka slowly sat up. "So what does this mean?"

Stein handed her and Black Star shiny metal pins in the shape of a screw. "It means you two have a gym badge. And trainer tokens." He handed five to each trainer. "Now you two must be tired, why not stay at my house for the night?"

"No way!" Maka and Black Star yelled in unison.

* * *

Back at the pokecenter, they got ready for bed. Black Star looked determined. "That black haired kid is going to pay for upstaging me."

Maka thought for a second. "Oh yeah, Lord Death wanted me to say hi to a kid at Stein's today. I wonder if that was him."

 **What will become of our heroes now that they've got a gym badge? Not to mention that battle Black Star has planned for Kid. Exciting things are the future so don't forget to favorite, follow, and most importantly, review, as the journey continues.**


	5. A Fight To Remember

**Summary: When Kid goes back to Mortality City, Black Star and Soul see it as a chance to battle him.**

Lord Death heard air flowing from the skateboard he gave his son years ago. The noise stopped and was replaced with light footsteps. Even if it was a day after he said Kid should be home, it was expected that he'd be home late. It was also expected that he would spend the next hour re-fixing an already perfect room.

The whole time Kid was preoccupied, Lord Death was trying to come up with the best way to break the bad news to his son.

"Dad, I'm back," Kid after he finally finished

"Welcome back Kiddo! Did you get lots of entries in that little pokedex of yours?"

Kid nodded. He handed over the black device for his father to look through. "They were mostly pokemon that also come from other regions, but he did have a couple Jotia- unique pokemon. Where should I go next to get more data?"

Lord Death handed back the device. "You choose where to go Kid. This shouldn't like Unova and Alola, this is your own region and you'll have to protect it when you get older. See the sights, take your time, and just enjoy filling up the pokedex. Kay?"

"O-kay? But isn't the goal to _complete_ a pokedex? Seeing sights and stuff wouldn't help that goal."

"Yes, but haven't you ever heard that it's not about the destination, it's about the journey? I think that you should go on a pokemon journey like all those other kids are. Spirit's daughter just started her journey with a friend. You should have seen them while you were at Stein's house. Wouldn't it be nice to join them and see our great region in person?"

Kid shrugged. "I guess."

"Good," Lord Death said, extra cheerfully. "With that said, you should go to Loss Town."

"Loss town!?" Kid questioned. Loss town, also called Jotia's Lavender Town, is on the map for having the best, and basically only, graveyard in the region. Nothing else of note was really there.

"Why would I want to go to Loss Town? I don't think any pokemon live there."

In a tone that didn't really waver from being happy, Lord Death explained. "The thing is the gyarados you caught was incredibly sick and we couldn't find a cure in time. I thought you might want to see it again in Loss Town."

Kid looked at his father horrified. "I… I killed it?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It was something in its blood that made it so sick. Its blood was very interesting, actually. The viscosity and color were much thicker and darker than it should be. Spirit and I are doing some tests on it, but it seems to have a third type on top of water and flying."

"But isn't that impossible."

"Yes, it is. The third type itself is completely unrecognizable; we're calling it livid type for now, since it was there with the dark, dull-colored blood."

"A new type! Dad, this is incredible, but it can't be any good. Team Salem is behind all this, aren't they? They made the gyrados like that They're the ones who killed it. We have to stop them!"

Lord Death waggled a newly formed, giant white finger. "No Kid, don't get involved in this. We're taking care of Team Salem already. You should be going back to Mortality City and meet up with the kids I told you about and fill up that pokedex. I'll tell you if I need any help."

"But father-" Kid started. He looked deep into the eyes of his dad's mask. The way that it stared back, he knew that the argument wasn't going to end in his favor. Sighing in defeat Kid brought out his skateboard. "Fine, I won't go after Team Salem, but that's it."

"Kay. And Kiddo, after you left I started talking to all of the nice magikarp you caught," Lord Death lifted up a filled friend ball, "and this one really appreciates you saving it and its friends. I think it wants to travel with you."

Kid didn't take the ball as it was presented to him. "A friend ball wouldn't go onto my belt symmetrically since I only have one pokeball pokemon. Besides, a magikarp isn't great in battle or a dark type."

Lord Death forced the ball into his son's hands despite the protest. "But a mega gyarados is both, isn't it."

The golden eyes of the reaper lit up. "Really? You'll get me a mega stone?"

"Yup, but you need a strong enough bond with this magikarp to mega evolve in the first place. A journey through Jotia should help with that."

Kid jumped onto his skateboard and made it float. "Alright, I'll join Spirit's daughter and her friend. See you in a while."

"Bye Kiddo, I love you~"

"Goodbye father," Kid said in reply. He flew off immediately afterward.

* * *

Maka woke up with a jolt as a started eevee was lightly jumping on her. "Eevee eevee eevee eev!" it said frantically.

"What?" the tired girl asked. "I can't understand you."

Tsubaki ran over to the bed Black Star fell asleep in to show how empty it was. "Eeeevee!"

Maka groaned. "That idiot ran off without a pokemon. He's going to die out there." She reached for the pokeball beside her. "Soul, let's go find Black Star." To both their surprise, the ball opened to reveal that it wasn't filled with an absol, but a note instead.

The handwriting was identical to all of the signatures Black Star forces on people, so it was no mystery what happened even before reading the letter.

"Oh, great. Black Star ran away with my pokemon."

"EEVEE!"

Maka quickly read the letter. "He wants to battle the kid we ran into yesterday to 'teach him a lesson for stealing his thunder'," Maka quoted. "I guess he thought that we wouldn't approve so he went without telling us."  
Tsubaki looked close to tears. "E-Eeveeee?"

"Do you want to find them?"

Tsubaki nodded.

"Alright. Let's find them before they get themselves killed. Then I can kill them myself."

More hesitantly, Tsubaki nodded again. It jumped on Maka's head as she grabbed the rest of her things.

* * *

"The nerve of that guy!" fussed Black Star as he stomped through the town.

"Sol," Soul agreed following the young assassin.

"I'll show him for upstaging me at my own show!"

Black Star ran all through the town, asking everyone if they've seen a kid with black and white striped hair and nobody had. The kid was a complete mystery. He even went as far as to go back to Stein, but got nothing. Grumbling, the assassin and atrocious pokemon made it back to the center of the city.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY YOU COWARD!" Black Star yelled into the sky.

"SOOL!" howled the afterward.

Little did they know that Kid was flying near where they were and heard their cries. Recognizing the voice, the reaper flew closer and confirmed his suspicions. "What are you talking to?" asked Kid.

Black Star and Sol whipped around to see the person they were looking for flying on a skateboard above them. "I'm talking to you! How dare you make it seem like you fainted that pokemon when it was clearly me! And then call me blue hair! My name's Black Star, and you're going to be hearing that name a lot more after I become the champion!"

"Black Star… and that absol's trainer's name is Maka, isn't it? My dad wants me to join you two."

"Sol!" Soul scoffed

Black Star laughed. "As if! You just want to steal my fame. Not a chance. What you can do is get off of that flying thing and battle us! We'll show you how great of battlers we really are!"

The absol beside him nodded and got into a battle stance. "Sol sol."

Kid closed his eyes in concentration then opened them up again. After seeing their levels, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"SOL!"

"I'm not going to battle you. If you could direct me to Maka instead, that would be much appreciated."

Black Star was seething anger. "Oh yeah, you're just a chicken! Scared of my god-like power!" To demonstrate some of that 'god-like' power, he dynamic punched the floor, cracking it all around where his fist hit. The sight made Kid nearly fall off of his board.

"W-why'd you do that! A perfectly good floor, a nice pattern of stone, just destroyed!"

Black Star smiled pridefully and flexed one arm. "I'm pretty strong aren't I?"

"You're a monster," Kid hissed and jumped off of his board. "Do you even know who you're fighting against? I'll take all of your trainer tokens easily! That absol is as good as fainted."

Black Star smiled even wider. "You'll be fighting both of us. Not so confident now, are ya?"

Kid thought back to how the kid before him used a pokemon's move easily. To the assassin's surprise, Kid actually smiled at the thought of a double battle. "I'm more confident now actually. Liz, Patty, let's teach this pig a lesson."

Out of two luxury balls came a Minun and Plusle, both eager to fight.

"Miiiiiiinun!" "Plusle," they said.

"Sol sol," Soul replied. 'He stole Blair's credit for fainting that new pokemon,' thought the absol. 'Not cool. We'll show him'

"Soul, use an attack!" Black Star commanded.

"Sol."

The absol ran in to use scratch but stopped as a giant bolt of lightning landed right in front of him.

"Liz, continue thunderbolt. Patty, use helping hand," Kid said. Each pokemon did as they were told. The bolt suddenly became thicker.

"You think I'm scared of a little lightning?" Black Star Asked rhetorically. He started to use quick attack, but the agile electric minun dodged it.

"Patty, use thunderbolt too." The blue pokemon zapped the ground in front of the blue-haired boy, making him jump back.

Black Star stood still, letting the lightning stay in front of him."What, you're not going to attack?"

"Fine then, Liz, discharge."

The lightning stopped flowing from the plusle's red cheeks to be immediately replaced by more electricity. It hit both their opponents at once.

Black Star recovered quickly, blocking it for the most part. "What was that?"

Thinking that there was an opening a now damaged absol went in to scratch Liz again, but Kid moved Patty in front of its sister. "Return."

Before Soul could actually get in its attack, Patty's attack sent him flying back. "Soooooollll," it whined while grabbing where it was hit in pain.

"What was that?" asked Black Star.

"Return, it gets more powerful the bigger the bond we share. Both Liz and Patty have it, and you might want to know that we've traveled multiple regions with luxury balls. You should just give up now."

Black Star narrowed his eyes in determination. "Not a chance."

The assassin tried to use dynamic punch but missed. He got thundershock by Liz after the attempt. Soul got back in and tried hyper beam, but all three of them jumped on Kid's board and dodged it. Kid then kicked his board into Blackstar as an attack as Liz used iron tail and Patty used return on the absol.

'That jerk, he's going easy on us,' thought Black Star. "Soul, do that glowing one again!"  
"Sol." Soul hyper beamed again, But Kid, Liz, and Patty all moved away just in time, the attack then directly hit Black Star. The assassin ran over to Soul.

"What'd you do that for!"

"Sol sol sol!"

Black Star used hidden power, aiming it at Soul instead of Kid by accident. "Sol sol sol soll sol!" Soul yelled at him.

"Well you attacked me first!"

"Sol sol!"

"Whatever you're saying, unless it's 'you're right', it's wrong!"

Soul sighed. "Sol. Sol sol."

Black Star's anger subsided. "What are you saying?"

The dark type took a couple of steps away from its friend. "Sol sol," it said sadly.

Black Star looked at the floor. "Yeah, this isn't working is it. I thought we'd be great together, but Maka does have some good strategies. I guess we can't fight alone."

"Sol."

Black Star looked to the dark type hopefully. "Can we still be friends?"

Soul had streams of tears running down its face "SoOoOolll!"

The assassin gained the tear flow too. "I love you too!" he said, guessing that's what Soul said. The two booked it towards each other and collided in a hug.

Their reunion was ruined by two bolts of lightning. "Whoops, my tongue slipped," Kid said shrugging.

Black Star and Soul shook it off. "Yeah right! We'll get you now!"  
"Sol!"

Soul used slash, but Patty blocked it. Black Star quick attacked again which Kid tripped before it could do damage. Next, Soul used faint attack on Kid, knowing that it never misses. It didn't technically miss, but it basically did since it just grazed Kid's head. It wasn't very effective anyway. By its trainer's command, Liz iron tailed Soul into the air and onto Black Star.

"Hey, you're getting way too involved in this fight for a trainer," Black Star said.

"And your not?"

"Well, I surpass God. I can bend the rules a little bit."

Kid rolled his eyes. "You want to surpass God? I'll show you the power of a grim reaper. Liz, Patty, you ready?"

"Minun~"

"Plus."

"Good." Kid did what he did when they fought the gyrados. With both hands, both glowing crystals on his wrist were pressed. The three made the same z formation with their arms, yellow auras surrounding them.

Maka and Tsubaki make it to the battle just in time to see this. While looking through the city they heard of a fight, which Maka assumed was Black Star, and she was right.

"Eevee!" Tsunami called out to its trainer.

Maka, on the other hand, hardly cared about her friend at the moment, she was more concerned with his opponent. She could see his level and HP, which were both pretty impressive. It wasn't as good as Stiens, but it was still a little over double of Soul's. His pokemon had even higher levels, both being 31. Levels aside, the raw power the Z-move was radiating was completely new for Maka.

She watched in awe as the lightning left the two cheering pokemon in perfect unison and hit an overconfident trainer and regretful absol.

The some of small crowd that gathered to watch clapped at the excellent defeat, then dispersed. Tsubaki ignored the crowd and ran to its trainer. "Eevee! Eevee eev!" It helped him stand back up with Soul stood up on its own.

"Now that I won the fight can I join you and Maka on your pokemon journey?" Kid asked. He was dusting off and straightening out his pants so it looked like it did before the battle.

"Won?" Black Star questioned. "We're barely started." The assassin was barely standing, so Kid ignored him.

"Shut up Black Star," Maka said, then turned her attention back to Kid. "You can definitely join us if you want to. We're traveling Jotia to become pokemon masters."

"Thank you," Kid said. He moved onto fixing his shirt's barely skewed symmetry. "My name is Kid, by the way. I don't think we've officially met yet."

Maka suddenly remembered something. "If your name's Kid then Lord Death told me to tell you hi."

"Of course he did," the reaper mumbled.

"How do you and Lord Death know each other?"

Kid started fixing his hair. "Lord Death is-" he started but suddenly stopped.

Beside him, his plusle seemed to know what was happening. It sighed. "Plusle," it groaned. Liz and Patty just watched as their trainer fell over and completely fainted.

Maka stared at him in confusion while Black Star made his way over to her with the two pokemon. "W-what happened?" Maka asked.

"Minun minun min," Patty explained. With its small arm, it touched its head and fell over. "Min minun."

"Eevee?" Tsubaki asked, sounding concerned.

Patty jumped back up and moved its arm in a swirling motion left to its head. "Miiinun."

Liz nodded. "Sle."

Soul laughed.

The explanation didn't help the trainers at all, but Black Star didn't care. His laughter had more triumph Soul's. "I'm still standing but he's fainted. Who won now?"

"We should take him to Medusa. And you too. Why'd you even fight him?"

Black Star crossed his arms. "Doesn't matter. I proved my point."

Maka moved her judgmental gaze from her friend to her pokemon. "Soul, don't get into stupid fights, okay?"

Soul nodded. "Sol." With that, Maka returned him. Black Star decided that was a good idea and returned Tsubaki. Seeing the others go into their pokeballs made Liz and Patty glance at theirs, then back at their trainer.

"Plusle."

"Minun." Patty put its face onto Kid's and shocked him, but it didn't do anything but frizz his hair.

As the two cheering pokemon started refixing it, Maka noticed why he fainted. "Oh, I see. Some of his hair looks like it got cut. That made him fall over, didn't it?"

Liz and Patty gave noises of confirmation.

"Why would that matter?" Black Star asked.

"Look at his pokeballs. Usually, people who actually catch more than one pokemon put them one after another, but his seem to be in a more complex pattern. They're symmetrical. And he fixed his clothing even if they weren't very different at all. Besides, Plusle and Minun are known as the most symmetrical pair. The only thing strange are those stripes he has."

Liz and Patty started dragging their trainer, reminding Maka about the plan to go to the pokemon center.

"We should probably help them."

"Yeah."

* * *

Black Star came out from the back of the pokecenter with a pokeball and note in his hand. He and the absol in the ball were completely healed from their recent fight. The assassin handed the two items to Maka.

"What's this?" she asked, opening the note.

"It's from Lord Death," he answered.

"It says to call him."

"Didn't you just do that?"

Maka called him anyway.

It wasn't long until a jubilant, black, familiar figure was on the mirror before them.

"Hey there!"

"Hi Lord Death," greeted Maka. "You know the trainer named Kid, right?" The reaper nodded. "He's joining us on his journey."

"That's great!" Lord Death said. Black Star mumbled sure it is under his breath, which the reaper ignored. "I think it'll be good for all of you."

"How do you know Kid anyway. He never got to tell me. Did he go to your school too?"

In the back of the pokecenter, Medusa was cutting some of Kid's hair so it was symmetrical again. Thoughts like _why does he even care about symmetry so much_ , _where have I see those stripes before_ , and _isn't he a little young to have Z crystals_ crossed her mind as she cut, but she didn't care too much about the answers, except for one. The nurse finished and just stared at the white parts of Kid's hair. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite place what they were. Touching them crossed her mind, to find what they were made of. It felt like the rest of his hair, which felt a lot coarser than it looked.

With his bangs once again symmetrical, Medusa's light touch was enough to wake him up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The nurse quickly moved her hands away. She also recognized his now open yellow eyes from somewhere. "Oh, nothing. It's just that your hair is really something. How'd you get it like that?"

"I was born with it. Dad says that they aren't horrible asymmetrical nuisances, but I thoroughly disagree."

 _Born with it?_ thought Medusa. "Who's your dad?"

Before Kid could answer a loud "WHAT! HE'S YOUR SON!" was heard from the front of the center. The two, startled by the noise, ran to the front. They saw Black Star looking even more proud of himself and Maka looking in disbelief at Lord Death. "I never even knew you had a son!" she said

"I didn't tell many people so Team Salem and the Kishin Klan won't try and get him when he was younger, but now he's such a big strong trainer that can defend himself."

"Dad, stop it," Kid said.

Black Star's confidence was through the roof. "I beat a death god! I'm surpassing God himself Gym leader should fear me!"

All four people started talking over each other at once, none of their words were very clear. Medusa stood quietly, not trying to understand any of them. _Lord Death's son_ she thought. _Imagine all the things I could do with his shinigami blood._ Returning to the back, Medusa made a call.

After a while, all of the overlapping talking died down. Nobody noticed the nurses absence.

By the time she returned, the three kids had all their pokemon out. Kid was doing tests on Maka and Black Star's pokemon for his pokedex while Maka and Black Star were getting acquainted with all four of Kid's.

"You know, Expiry City is the closest place with a gym. It's just east of here," she said. "I think it's a poison type."

Kid looked up from his pokedex. "That's perfect, it goes right through Loss Town."

"Why is that perfect?" Maka asked.

"My dad wants me to go there. I'm sure he's already helped gyarados's soul pass on, but still."

"Whatever," said Black Star. "Whether we stop at this other town or not we should still get going. We won't get our next badge standing around."

"Right. Bye nurse Medusa," Maka said

Medusa waved goodbye. "So long children." She looked at Kid directly. "I hope I see you soon."

Kid and Black Star also gave quick goodbyes before all three of them returned their pokemon and left.

Route 42 led them out of the city and towards their next destination. The three trainers walked together in silence. Black Star still didn't like how Maka just let Kid into their group after he dared to upstage him. Kid was too busy listening to the sounds of the wild pokemon around him to talk. He almost always flew over routes instead of actually walking through them, so this was a fairly new experience. Maka just didn't talk since she wasn't being talked to and both of her partners looked distracted.

The three were so distracted that they didn't notice the circle of slightly different colored dirt that they walked over. Instantly the dirt caved under their weight and the three plummeted into a daily deep hole where a net was immediately trapping them.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

She was answered with medical laughter.

"Prepare for annihilation!"

"And double the assassination!"

"To exploit the evil of mischief and madness."

"To spread distraction, no matter how tragic."

"Eureka!"

"Free!"

"Team Salem flies as fast as a broom."

"Surrender now or face your doom."

"Rattata."

Kid glared at the two people now standing over them. The rattata stood on the female's shoulders. "Team Salem members, what do you think you're doing?"

Eruka smiled evilly at him. "Getting revenge."

"And getting a grim reaper too," Free added.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time," Black Star yelled at them.

"Nope," they said in unison. The two threw up pokeballs revealing an infernolf and poliwag.

"Infernolf, ember those brats."

"Johnson, garb the reaper and bring him up here."

The pokemon made noises of affirmation and enacted each command. The net made it hard for the kids to reach their pokeballs, so they were entirely susceptible to the attacks. The ember burnt the trainers, but also the net, destroying it. While now they were net free, they were still burnt and in a hole.

The poliwag jumped into the hole, grabbed kid with its tail, and jumped out in such a little time that they hardly noticed it happened.

Maka and Black Star didn't care that Kid was outside of the hole. They grabbed their pokeballs and released Blair and Tsubaki. The cat made Johnson's eyes become hearts again, giving Kid an opportunity to break from its grasp. "Okay, Liz, Patty, Murkr-" he started to say, but Eruka clapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish. Free stole the three balls from around the reaper's waist before he could reach them.

"Nice try, but we won't let you attack us that easily," Free said. A shadow ball came from the hole. But it broke before reaching them since it was so deep. "You two too. As long as you're in there, your attacks won't be able to make it out."

Kid bit the hand over his mouth, making Eruka let go of him and hold her hand in pain."Liz, Patty, Murkrow, let's go," he said. The luxury and poke balls shook violently in Free's large hand, but they couldn't open his closed grip.

"Got any other plans?" Free asked.

Kid thought for half a second. "Magikarp, I choose you."

"Magikarp?" Free and Eruka asked in unison. Despite being locked up for centuries, even Free knew how pathetic and useless a Magikarp is.

"Ratat. Rat?" Mizune questioned.

From Kid's backpack came a red light and a Magikarp appeared in front of him. "Magikarp, do a super duper splash."

"Mag." it said. It started flailing rapidly. The Team Salem members watched the fish intrigue as Kid ran past them. He went over to the hole to see Black Star trying and failing to jump out and Maka trying and also failing to get Blair back out of its pokeball after it gave up. The grim reaper dig in his backpack, pulled out his skateboard, then turned it into its flying form and dropped it in the hole. It hovered a steps length above the floor. Kid was about to say something, but before he could Infernolf tackled him away from the hole.

"Infernolf," it growled, its mouth foaming with fire.

Eurika had Mizune jump off of her shoulder. "You're right, this is too important. Mizune, take care of the magikarp. We'll get the reaper."

"Tat," Mizune agreed. It did as it was told.

"Infernolf, infernoweb!" Free said.

"Olf!" Infernolf jumped off of Kid and send a web of fire over him, trapping him.

By then, Maka had made it out of the hole, using the board as a trampoline. Black Star wasn't far behind. She re-released her skitty and had it use disarming voice Infernolf. Tsubaki, at its trainer's command, became a vaporeon and used aurora beam on the tadpole pokemon. It wasn't very effective.

"Attack the fire type with your water moves," Maka told him.

"I was just about to do that. Tsubaki, dive!"

Tsubaki did just that as Blair used facade on the rattata.

When the dive landed, the infernolf looked like it was hurt by the attack. Free ran to aid his only pokemon, dropping Kid's pokeballs in the process. The three opened and three angry pokemon popped out. "Plusle!" "Minun!" "Murkrow!" they yelled before immediately attacking. Liz thunderbolted Johnson, landed a critical hit, and fainted it, while Murkrow used peck on Mizune and Patty used follow me. Mizune tried to counter by attacking Patty with a super fang, but it missed. Murkrow pecked the rat again as Liz used iron tail and Patty used thundershock on it. The barrage of attacks made the rattata faint too. Infernolf wasn't far behind with its fainting since it was down after a shadow ball and surf.

Team Salem returned their fainted pokemon. "That's unfair, you guys are using too many pokemon!" Eruka cried.

"You're evil, you don't get to play by the rules," Black Star said.

"Whatever, as long as we have the reaper boy our boss should-" Eruka stopped when she saw said reaper boy out of the fire net, seemingly barely affected by the attacks he was given before. Although now he was covered in water.

"Your soul will be mine," Kid hissed. "Return, return, peck, tackle!" All four of his pokemon were barrelling towards the two. In desperation, Eruka threw down a frog-like smoke bomb. Thick clouds of smoke covered everything; when it dissipated they were gone. "Murkrow, fly up and find them," Kid commanded.

"Krow." The darkness pokemon took to the skies.

Maka and Black Star returned their pokemon as Kid returned his magikarp, since it was nearly fainted. Liz and Patty stayed out though. "Kid, are you okay?" Maka asked.

"I'm fine," he said and jumped into the hole. He came right back out on his skateboard. "What about you two?"

"I'm fine. A hole like that can't hurt a star like me," Black Star said.

"We're fine too," Maka said, holding Blair's ball. "You and your pokemon took all the hits." Kid put his skateboard back into his pack and pulled a towel out from it. He didn't reply. "That skateboard thing was pretty smart."

"Thanks," he said. "You're a pretty good attacker." He turned his words toward Black Star. "and thanks for putting out the flames."

"Don't mention it," the assassin said. "And you can travel with us as long as you want to. Clearly, you need a strong pair of trainers to keep you safe. We can do that easily."

"I don't-" Kid started. He stopped when is murkrow returned. It dropped three trainer tokens on the ground. "Did you find them?" Kid asked.

Murkrow shook its head. "Krow."

"Really? Then how did you find these?"

"Krow, Murkrow row."

Kid sighed. "Alight," he said and returned his flying type. A trainer token, baring the same design as the ones as before, was tossed to each of the other trainers with the third going into his backpack. Kid started walking while still drying off his clothes. "We could probably make it to Loss Town before dark if we leave now."

Black Star was following him. "Let's go."

Maka joined them too. They were off to Loss Town as a team.

 **A/N: If you ask Black Star, I bet you'd find out that even enemies could become friends. Now that the three trainers are traveling together, who can tell what excitement lays before them now. I guess we'll just have to find out as the journey continues!**


	6. Cemetery Crisis

**Chapter name: Cemetery Crisis**

 **Summary: Loss Town has some suspicious activity going on. It's affecting a lot of pokemon and a couple humans too. Maka is determined to find out why.**

"That's why you can use pokemon attacks so well," Kid said. He walked alongside Maka and Black Star with his pokedex in hand. A strand of blue hair was sticking out of it. "Most people have normal type DNA, but yours is fighting type."

Black Star smiled immodestly. "I'm such a big star that I could never be a boring normal type."

Kid gave a look to the boy beside him. "I'll make sure to tell your thoughts on the normal type to your _eevee_."

"Wait, people can have types too?" Maka asked.

He nodded. "Yes. It's rare, but not unheard of. As a grim reaper I'm actually a dark type, and that's why I'm a dark type trainer. It's like I have a personal connection with them."

Maka was amazed. The full extent of travelling with the actual flesh and blood of Lord Death finally hit her.

Black Star looked at the minun and plusle following his companion. At the moment, they were the only pokemon outside of their balls. "I didn't know those were dark types."

"They're an exception."

As they talked, the trees in the distance turned into buildings. They stopped at the front of the city's entrance once they reached there. It looked abandoned. A ghost town, one might say. The sun was falling, but it was much darker than it should be. The only lights to be the ones on the pokecenter and graveyard, however a thick fog muted their effects a good amount. Liz clearly did not want to go in at all. "Plusle plusle plusle! Plus plusle!" it cried, pulling its trainers leg away from the town.

"Stop it Liz, it just looks creepy but it won't hurt you," Kid said.

"Pluuuuuuusle," it whined.

Kid brought down his two luxury balls to his pokemon's heights. "Do you want to return?"

"You'd better return them," an unfamiliar voice said. It came from a woman with mid-length blue hair and deep brown eyes. Her police uniform made her identity obvious.

"Officer Jenny!" Maka said, probably sounding a bit too excited.

"Hey, aren't you the one who stopped, like, half of my fights in Death City?" Black Star asked.

Maka glared at him. "No. Don't you know that every town has a different Officer Jenny?"

Black Star thought about it and shrugged. He didn't really care.

Kid listened to his companions, but something was on his mind as they talked. "Odd of you to request that I should return them. Is something wrong?" he asked when they finished.

"Weird things have been happening here," Jenny said. "Pokemon have been acting weird if they stay here too long, then they disappear. It even happened to a person. Everyone was scared and left and I think that you three should too. You can come back when we figure out what's wrong, but until then keep your pokemon in their balls."

Kid returned his pokemon, not wanting to question the police. Maka's curiosity stopped her from sharing the same thoughts. "Why do you think this is happening? How long has it been happening? Could it be a pokemon?" she asked.

"Listen, I don't know what's happening. It's best if you just move along."

"Can I help you find out?" Maka asked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"No, just leave it up to the police"

Black Star started walking into the town. "I guess we're getting that next badge a bit faster than we expected."

Maka and Kid followed. "Wait," Maka said, "It's getting dark. We'll never make it to another town before the sun sets and I'd rather not sleep in the wild."

"Wow, who are you and what did you do to Maka? Do you really want to _not_ listen to the police?"

Maka looked suddenly flustered. "I- uh- no- um- wait…"

"It's okay," said officer Jenny. "You can stay here tonight and get your pokemon healed, but you should leave first thing tomorrow morning, alright?"

The three nodded. They followed the officer to the pokecenter to see Nurse Joy instead of a Nurse Medusa.

"Nurse Joy? But I thought you were all recruited to Hoenn," Maka said.

Nurse Joy sighed. "They got to go to Hoenn? I guess the communications here are still acting weird too." The nurse's attention quickly went off of Hoenn and to Jenny. "I thought we weren't letting anybody else stay here?"

"It's just for a night. They'll leave in the morning, right?" She looked at the children beside her.

Maka and Kid nodded. Black Star didn't; he was looking around distracted instead. After a soft nudge from Maka, he nodded too. Jenny looked skeptically at Black Star, but left regardless.

After taking their pokemon, Nurse Joy showed them to the sleeping area of the pokecenter. It had two sets of bunk beds, a bookshelf, and high, small windows that let in the moonlight. The kids claimed their beds, Maka and Kid chose bottom bunks and Black Star got the top bunk above Maka, and started getting ready for bed. Deciding that they were fine, Nurse Joy left them be and went to lock the doors.

Maka nearly immediately went to the bookshelf and read some books on the history of Loss Town. She was the first to fall asleep, a book still in hand. Her companions didn't slip into slumber nearly as easily, or at all.

Kid stared at the bunk above him, nowhere close to being tired. A light thumping made him take his eyes off the bed to find the source of the noise. It was Black Star trying to open the window from his bed. "What are you doing?" Kid asked quietly, careful not to wake Maka.

Black Star wasn't as careful. In his normal volume he said: "What does it look like I'm doing. I'm trying to get some sleep."

"What?"

The assassin stopped what he was doing and looked at Kid. "Don't you hear that? That singing? It's so loud and annoying and I can't fall asleep with all that going on! Maka is a freak who can sleep through anything, but I'm going to make it stop."

Kid climbed out of bed as Black Star turned back to his job. "I wouldn't call it singing, but we can't go outside; it's after curfew."

"Oh, you wouldn't call it singing. What would you call it then? Yelling? And what good is curfew if I can't sleep?"

The grim reaper wouldn't admit it, but the light hum he was hearing, which he assumed was what Black Star was talking about, was driving him crazy. Lord Death always told him to not let small things disturb him so much, so he was going to ignore it, but wanted the singing to end as much as his companion. Perhaps even more, but he was slightly less impulsive.

The sound of the window breaking after being dynamic punched made Maka stir slightly in her sleep, but it wasn't loud enough to wake her. Kid stared at the window petrified as Black Star grabbed onto it, trying to escape. "You… you broke the window…" Kid mumbled.

"I'll fix it later." Black Star could barely fit through the small window, but he made it out eventually. "Be back soon," he called to Kid.

Kid shook his head, undistracting himself from the broken glass. Grabbing his backpack, he threw it out the window, apparently hitting Black Star in the process because he said "ow." The trainer wasn't far behind his backpack; he climbed up to the top bunk and jumped out the window, fitting better than Black Star since he had much smaller muscles. He grabbed his backpack off of the assassin and put it on.

With the backpack now off, Black Star jumped up. "You can't bring me back. I'll battle if you try, and then I'll win again like last time."

Kid rolled his eyes, but even if Black Star didn't win their last battle, he had a fair chance of winning one now. Not only does his fighting type have the advantage over Kid's dark, but Black Star could easily use pokemon moves while Kid attacks best with his pokemon that currently where still in the pokecenter. "You don't have to fight me; I'm just here to help stop the noise so you can fix the window faster."

They started walking through the mist toward the main attraction of Loss Town: the cemetery. "I don't need you to babysit me."

"I'm not. I'm just making sure that you don't die."

"That's called babysitting."

Kid didn't respond. The singing was getting louder as they walked, until suddenly it stopped. Surprised by the sudden lack of noise, the trainers stopped too. From below them, a light "carosky (Care-O-skee)" was heard. They looked down to see a pokemon. It was small, about a foot tall, and very mouse like. A jerboa would be the closest animal to it, but not exact since this pokemon didn't have any arms at all and much thicker legs. It's body was smooth and navy blue with tiny yellow wings and huge ears with yellow stars inside. The same shade of yellow also appeared at the bottom of its legs with the top of its legs being gray. The pokemon's pink and magenta striped tail had a gray part at the end that looked like the wind up key on a toy. It's eyes seemed to be black buttons that had freckle-like dots below it. "Caro- caro!" it purred.

Kid smiled and he immediately grabbed his pokedex. He started taking a bunch of pictures. "Carosky, huh? That's your name?" It nodded. "Fascinating. How would you spell that? With an i?"

"Carosky?"

Kid closed his eyes, then opened them again. He could see a beige box saying CAROSKY Lv 11 and HP with a full green bar over the pokemon. "Okay, so it's with a y." The box disappeared as Kid started entering it into his dex.

Black Star looked between Kid and the pokemon. "What are you doing?"

"This is a _new_ pokemon! Unique to Jotia." Kid pulled a hair from the creature. It didn't seem to like that since it used shadow ball, but it wasn't very effective. Kid put the hair into the pokedex. "Only ghost type… Strange, considering the wings. Maybe it evolves into a flying type."

"I don't care what it is, it kept me up!" Black Star quickly attacked the rodent, but he just passed right through it. "What?"

"Normal attacks don't affect ghost types."

Black Star glared at the carosky in determination. "Fine then." He now tried revenge, but that just phased through too. "How?"

"Fighting attacks don't affect ghost types either."

"Alright then _Maka_ , then what does?"

Kid looked up from his pokedex for a second. "Literally every single other type."

"Well that's not fair."

The carosky looked between Kid and Black Star. "Caro-skyy~" it purred and started jumping away.

Black Star started chasing it. "You aren't getting away that easily!"

"Wait, I need a fun fact about you!" Kid called as he chased it too.

It jumped deep into the cemetery, and deep into the fog. All the way to this large brick tomb that was the size of an expensive shed. Its large metal door slammed once Kid and Black Star ran in, shrouding them in darkness. Suddenly, a carosky used flash and the room lit up along with Kid's eyes as he saw the thing in front of them.

It had the same head shape, eyes, and freckles as a carosky, but slightly larger and darker. It didn't have ears and a tail, but the carosky's wind up key seemed to move from the tail to the back of the head. It's body was long and insect like colored pink and magenta like the other pokemon's tail. It didn't have arms, but it had long, thick legs that started out magenta but turned dark purple. Large, butterfly-like, yellow wings came out of its body. Stars that were the same color as it's head, littered them. "Corafly (Core-uh-fly)," it said.

Kid ran up to it and took one of it's hairs like he did to the carosky and put it in the pokedex. "Ghost flying evolution, as I thought. Seems to be the final stage too." He started gathering pictures of the corafly too.

"This one is a flying type so now it can be attacked, right?"

Kid shook his head. "It's still a ghost type, so it still has an immunity to normal and fighting, but now it's a flying type so it's immune to ground too."

The trainers, however, were not immune to ground movements, so they both almost fell over as the ground started vibrating. The coffin inside was shifting, revealing a staircase. From there came a half dozen caroskys, which crowded around Black Star. "What are they doing?" he asked. Kid ignored him and continued to take pictures of the Corafly, so he didn't notice how one of the caroskys jumped into Black Star's mouth. The assassin tried to stop it, but his hand just phased right through. One carosky after the other jumped in. With each one, Black Star's attempts at attack got weaker and his eyes became more button like. Eventually, they stopped. Black Star's eyes seemed to be lifeless buttons.

"Hey, which do you think fits a corafly better: the Button Butterfly Pokemon or just the Button Pokemon?" Kid looked to Black Star for a response only to see him walk mindlessly down the recently revealed stairs. The reaper closed his pokedex and started following Black Star, the corafly close behind.

Once fully under, the tomb reclosed, darkening the new room into being pitch black. The corafly used flash this time, revealing an expansive room filled with many pokemon of every type, except dark and normal, and two trainers, excluding Black Star and Kid. All of them had the shapes of black buttons over their eyes.

It all became clear to Kid. "Maybe the Possession Pokemon would fit." He glared at the corafly. "Cause that's what you're doing, right? You know that by possessing any poor pokemon who happens to be affected by ghost attacks, you made people abandon this town. It's practically stealing."

"Corafly Corafly Cor Corafly."

A group of caroskys came bouncing up to Kid and tried to do to him what they did to Black Star, but he was very successful at keeping them away. "You know that you won't stand a chance against a grim reaper, right?"

The corafly flew up higher, out of Kid's reach. He started reaching for his skateboard, but a loud "masquerain" stopped him. A buttoned eyed masquerain was flying beside him.

Knowing that the half bug type posed a threat, Kid prepared for battle, putting his hands in front of him offensively. Since he was still holding the pokedex, it lit up at the presence of the pokemon. "Pokedex incomplete. No pokemon entry found," it said, distracting Kid.

He looked across the many pokemon, most of which he hadn't put into the pokedex yet. "Could you not attack yet?" Kid asked Corafly. He opened the pokedex again and started typing out some masquerain information. He took some pictures, edited out the button like eyes, and also gathered some of its DNA. All of the information needed on the pokemon was registered into the pokedex, then kid put it down. "There, now that the pokedex is done, you-"

Kid got cut off by his device. "Pokedex incomplete. No pokemon entry found." He looked to where he put it and saw a button eyed whismur standing just in front of it. Kid looked between the corafly, masquerain, the whismur and the pokedex. 'Pokedex incomplete…' he thought over and over again, until he eventually gave in and registered the whismur into his dex. A possessed wingull was waiting close behind for its entry too. Slowly, the line was building.

Maka woke up to Nurse Joy shaking her. "Where are your two friends?"

"What?" Maka asked in a tired haze. She looked over to see Kid's bed empty, Black Star's blanket practically falling off of the bed, and broken glass littering the floor. "Those idiots," she mumbled. "Black Star probably ran off. My guess is Kid followed him since he didn't like the broken window. I can find them."

"No, you have to leave! It's not safe here! I shouldn't have let you three stay here in the first place."

Maka climbed out of bed. "I'm sure it'll be fine. They couldn't have-"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm not going to lose another person. You're leaving now. Do you want your friends' pokemon?"

"My friends can have their pokemon. I can find them, I promise."

A friend ball, two pokeballs, and two luxury balls were handed over to the young trainer. "Please, I don't want to call Officer Jenny to force you out of town."

Maka could hear the sincerity in Nurse Joy's voice and knew anything she said would just be met with pleas to leave. Thinking, she looked at the balls in hand. "Okay, I'll leave," she finally agreed. Maka packed up the little stuff she brought out along with her newly acquired pokemon and started walking to the town's exit. Of the three ways to leave, Maka chose the one closest to the cemetery, since it was the way to Expiry City.

Nurse Joy walked with her, making sure that she was safe. When Maka made it just outside of the town, she looked back, which Nurse Joy didn't think much of. Maka was scanning the fog for any last sign of her friends before she left. Suddenly, she saw something awfully similar to what she saw when battling Stein. Two box shaped things were faintly looming under the cemetery, one saying ASSASSIN Black Star Lv 19 and the other saying REAPER Death the Kid Lv 28. Even after she blinked a few times, the boxes didn't go away. A lot more popped up, saying pokemon names, genders, levels, and hp.

Maka looked away from them to face Nurse Joy. "I can see them."

"See who?"

"Black Star and Kid. They're in the cemetery, or under it actually. All of the other missing pokemon are probably there too."

Nurse Joy looked at her sceptically. "How can you tell?"

"I think it's because I'm a pokemon meister."

"I've heard about meisters. They can only see other trainer's names when they're looking at them, can't they?"

Maka shook her head. "At school they said that meister's abilities varied. Please trust me, I can show you where everyone is."

Nurse Joy thought about it for a second, then hesitantly agreed. After getting Officer Jenny and getting her on board, they went to the dark tomb that Black Star and Kid were underneath.

"So you say that they're all down there?" Officer Jenny clarified.

Maka nodded. "There should be stairs underneath old tombs like this. I read about it in a book at the pokecenter. The only question is how do we get to the stairs?"

"I've read that book too," Nurse Joy said. "Isn't it just a push?" She started pushing the coffin, only making it move slightly. Officer Jenny and Maka joined in on the push. Their combined efforts made the stairway visible, so the three walked down to see the many pokemon that disappeared a while ago, along with Black Star and Kid.

Nurse Joy immediately went to the closest pokemon to see if it was hurt, Maka went to Black Star, and Officer jenny went towards Kid, who was basically on the other side of the room.

Maka chopped Black Star with her book, but he didn't react. "Hey, what were you thinking? You almost got yourself stuck here." Black Star didn't respond, he just stared blankly ahead. "What's wrong?"

Kid was still typing on his pokedex when Officer Jenny made it to him. "What's going on here?" she asked

The young reaper realised that other people were there with him. He turned from the geodude he was registering to the police officer. "Officer Jenny, I was just about to get you. There's a corafly that's leading a herd of carosky's to possess basically all of the people and pokemon that it can, that's why some are disappearing." He started tiredly rubbing his eyes as he continued. "Since the possession is ghost type, normal types and dark types shouldn't be affected."

"Corafly?"

"Yeah, it's a kind of new-ish species." he handed his pokedex to the officer and pointed at said pokemon.

"Corafly. A ghost, flying type. Coraflys dwells near cemeteries. It enjoys the company of any sort, alive or not," the device recited. Kid moved it down to face a carsky now in front of them. "Carosky. A ghost type. Luring pokemon in with a ghost type song, it them can possess them, putting them in dream like states. The possessed will listen to corafly commands."

"So how do we break everyone out of possession?" Jenny asked.

"Ghost and dark type attacks should do the trick, but as far as I can tell, Corafly will attack back if being attacked."

Jenny nodded. "I see… So if you knew all of this _why didn't you immediately come to us!_ "

Kid smiled sheepishly and laughed. He tapped his fingers together. "A-about that… I got a little distracted."

"A little? How long has it been?"

Looking at the clock on his pokedex, Kid's smile got more sheepish. "Eight hours…"

Jenny sighed. "Any plans?"

They discussed for a bit before Nurse Joy and Maka joined them, where Kid caught them up too. After a while, they all nodded, understanding the plan.

It started with Kid walking up and talking to the corafly. It didn't really matter what he was saying because he quickly got cut off by Maka yelling "Soul, faint attack! Blair, shadow ball!" said pokemon bursted out and started said attacks. Corafly looked horrified as the attacks pelted it. Caroskys started freaking out, running to attack Maka, but they just phased right through. Soon, they decided to attack her pokemon, but Kid stopped them.

It only took a couple of their super effective hits to faint the corafly. The caroskys all stopped too. They looked around confused and frightened. Nearly every surrounding pokemon adopted the same look of confusion and fright as the buttons disappeared from their eyes. This lead into phase two of their plan, where Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny help the recently fainted pokemon and all of the pokemon and people that were possessed. All but one.

Black Star ran up to Maka and Kid. "What happened! Did you upstage me again! I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that!"

Kid blinked. "I never agreed to that."

"Wait, you don't remember being possessed?" Maka asked.

Black Star shrugged. "I dunno. The last thing I remember is that stupid singing keeping me up and dragging me here." He yawned. "At least now we can get some shut eye. Thanks for making it stop by the way… just know I could have done it myself."

Giggling, Maka rolled her eyes. "Sure."

~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later, Maka was back in the pokecenter reading while Black Star and Kid made up for their lost sleep. Her attention was moved from the book to Officer Jenny as she walked in. "They doing okay?" She asked, referring to the two boys. Black Star was tangled in his blanket, snoring loudly while Kid was stiffly laying completely still and symmetrical.

"Yeah, they always sleep like that. And apparently being unconscious while being possessed isn't the same as sleeping, but I wouldn't put it past Black Star to just say that to get more sleep." Maka said.

Officer Jenny smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that we can't thank you enough. Any of you. Without Black Star and Kid finding the caroskys and coraflys, you convincing Joy to follow you, or that plan you and Kid came up with, we would have never have saved all of those pokemon. Communications are back up, and we're well on our way to give them back to their trainers." Officer Jenny put three trainer tokens in Maka's hand. "This is the best we can do for your services, but it's nothing compared to your accomplishments today. We thank you."

Maka looked flustered. "Oh, thank you! You didn't have to. It was nothing really. This is really too much."

"It's the least we could do." Jenny started walking out, but she glanced back to Maka. "and good luck at Expiry City, even if you don't need it."

Maka looked down at the tokens in her hands. "Thank you. I'll try my best." She looked back at Kid and Black Star. "We all will."

 **This journey is not over (I just forgot about it a little bit. Woops, sorry). Hope it was worth the wait. Review your thoughts on it, I'd love to know them. Also, I'm not sure if the obvious Coraline inspired pokemon was obviously Coraline inspired enough. With that adventure over, what could be awaiting our heroes on their quest for the next badge? We'll find out as the journey continues.**


End file.
